Cosplay Loser: A Cosplay Fanfiction
by Zhang Qi
Summary: The following story is about a man named Norbert Chonsey, an anime fan who is one day invited to a party hosted by the elite costumers of Millcouver City, U.S.A. When he is bullied by host Jane Sandia for his bad costume, things take a dark turn for her.
1. Chapter 1: The Cosplay Elite

**Cosplay Loser**

**Chapter 1: The Cosplay Elite**

Norbert Chonsey cannot wait for it. As he speeds along the avenue up Asten Boulevard, he nervously anticipates his entry into one of the hippest costume parties in town. It is Jane Sandia's event and he is dying to attend the party since Jane is costuming as the sexy and exotic Rei Ayanami from the controversial anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. Dubbed the Da Vinci Code of anime, its director Hideaki Anno has often been compared to Dan Brown for the sacrilegious content he portrays in his show such as the disturbing possibility that people were created by aliens and not God.

In a matter of minutes, he arrives at Jane's trendy post-modern house. It is situated on prime real estate costing a $1000 per square meter and is made of white painted concrete, shaped like a drum and towering two stories above a hill which is also situated on Jane's land. Upon arriving at the imposing stone tile façade in front of Jane's house, Norbert's car is immediately treated to conceited stares from the wealthy costumers attending the high brow event. His car which is a cheap two-seater diesel powered Toyota costing only $10,000 and using up only 40ml/km of cheap diesel fuel is not welcome in a party surrounded by Ferraris, Porsches, Jaguars, and a fleet of 50 or so gas guzzling vehicles using up to 1L/km of increasingly costly 97 octane gasoline. As soon as he parks his car along the façade, a group of costumers dressed up like gangsters from the anime Gungrave go up to Norbert's car and harass him as soon as he exits his vehicle.

"Hey dick-wad, what the hell you doin' parking that piece of junk near my parking space huh?" A black man improperly posing as Harry McDowell comes up to Norbert and presses his muscular chest against his face to bump him off.

Norbert anxiously replies. "Can I not park wherever I want Sir?"

"Sir?" The black gangster laughs. "You sound just like one of my bitches' motherfucker! You're goddamn cheap ass car is cramping my style fool, cheap trash like you shouldn't even be hangin' around this joint!"

A bead of sweat rolls down Norbert's face. "Sorry about that Sir, may I please be on my way now?"

"Yeah, go on, get outta my face!" The black McDowell arrogantly retorts and as soon as Norbert leaves his car behind he gets his buttocks painfully kicked.

As he walks his way into the gates of Jane's house he is again treated with hostile stares from the uppity people attending Jane's party. Words like "That guy looks so pathetic, how was he even allowed in here?" have been repeated many times but phrased in different ways as Norbert walks through the dense crowd and loud pop music playing throughout the yard. For this costume event, Norbert is shabbily dressed in a costume resembling his Evangelion anime counterpart, Kensuke Aida. As Norbert walks towards the swimming pool, he is greeted by the friend who invited him to this party.

A man costuming as Viktor from Suikoden II greets Norbert. "Hey Norb! I never knew you would come, and this time you have the nerve to cosplay for a change."

"Good afternoon Jake, I feel really nervous being in such a high brow costume party. I know Kensuke is a nerd like me and his clothing is just ordinary and casual so I decided to dress like him. If you are wondering why I could not do anything more spectacular like the people here, it is because I have quite a low budget and…"

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Some fan-boy thinks he can just barge into my party with that pitiful get up. Who do you think you are anyway?" A high-pitched and sexy but very intimidating voice calls out to Norbert from behind.

"Yes, who am I speaking with?" Norbert asks while his anxiety escalates.

"Jane Sandia, the host of this revelry of elite costumers, and who might you be I wonder? Oh let me guess a wannabe who couldn't even muster the confidence to cosplay a character who actually _wears_ a costume."

Norbert's heart rate increases as he sets his eyes upon Jane Sandia who approaches him. Jane is wearing the Rei Ayanami costume and she accurately imitates Rei's white plug-suit which is comprised of expensive neoprene and spandex. The electrical interfaces of the plug-suit are made of clean second hand electronics. Even her face and hair are made to accurately resemble Rei though Jane spent little effort on make up with her naturally smooth and beautiful face. Her brown hair, already being styled in a slightly messy bob cut already resembles Rei's and needed only light blue hair dye.

"I… I cannot understand. What is the meaning of this interrogation?" Norbert anxiously asks Jane.

Jane and the rest of her friends laugh as she and a gang of costumers walk closer and closer to Norbert. To her right are a Legato Bluesummers and Utena costumer and to her left are a Solid Snake and Karen Stadfield costumer and they all look very good for the costume party making Norbert feel inferior and out of place.

Jane and the rest of the people around her all laugh at Norbert's remark. "Interrogation? Are you serious? Why should a girl like me interrogate a lowly piece of trash like you who comes to this kind of party wearing a dirty old white button down shirt and ripped slacks, you're not even worth my time."

"I am deeply sorry Ms. Sandia because I merely wanted to take pictures of you in your sexy costume. Please kindly oblige me Ms. Sandia. Thank you." Norbert aims his camera at the smug looking Sandia who tilts her head up slightly in a catty and self-entitled pose.

"A picture for the likes of you, hmmm… I don't think so! You're way out of your league loser. Now go on, get the hell out of here!" Jane shoves Norbert and spills her glass of soda on his shirt while making the L for Loser sign and pressing her hand on Norbert's forehead.

The crowd around Jane laughs out loud as Norbert is embarrassed and dejected. Norbert then quiets down and walks out of the party, his camera short circuited by the soda. Jake then tries to console Norbert but Norbert ignores him and leaves the house.

Jake then places a hand on Jane's shoulder and says to her, "Jane you can be such a bitch sometimes, you know that? I wanted to bring Norb to this event to help build up his self-esteem and you just totally thrashed his efforts at making friends with you. The question is why the hell'd you have to do that?"

Jane gently eases off Jake's hand. "First of all, take your fucking hand off me Jake! Your uncle works for my dad's company and he wouldn't want to lose his job just because his stupid nephew couldn't keep his dick in his pants and had to sexually harass that big company man's daughter, namely me."

"Yes your highness." Jake mockingly imitates Norbert's rigid, nerdy mannerisms and even bows down to Jane.

Jane finds the mockery irritating and her eyebrows narrow as she walks towards Jake and presses a finger on his forehead. "My dad has your uncle by the balls, never forget that 'Jake'. If you ever bring a loser like that into my house ever in front of all of Millcouver high society, I will personally see to it that not only does your uncle who supports your pitifully poor family lose his job but I will see to it that you both go to jail and become ass-whores to the prison gangs and wardens. Got that?"

The people in the party stand silently, fearful whenever Jane throws a fit because it is never wise to anger the child of a wealthy and powerful person especially when that person is the one who gave you your job or your family member's job.

"Whatever you say Jane." Jake dismisses Jane by bringing up the palms of both his hands. He then nervously takes a few steps back before walking towards another group of costumers to chat with.

"Hey guys my suit can actually be used as a swimsuit come and see for yourselves!" Jane enthusiastically calls out to the other costumers in the yard as she takes off the detachable jacket of electronic parts worn on top of her plugsuit as well as her gloves, and white boots which are all made to look like a permanent addition to her plugsuit.

After removing the white nylon socks she wore underneath her boots to avoid chafing her feet, she dives into the large pool and proudly demonstrates the waterproof features of her suit with serves the dual function of a costume and athletic fashion. She swims quickly and gracefully through the pool much to the cheers of her fans and close friends who take videos of her with their I-Phones.


	2. Chapter 2: Vengeance Boffin

**Cosplay Loser**

**Chapter 2: Vengeance Boffin**

While sitting in his chair in biology class, Norbert quietly makes drafts using his laptop for a turbofan engine that he is planning to build for the Malaheim Academy Science Fair. All of the components are in place in his schematic diagram: the casing made of metallized ceramic alloy, the streamlined crisscross of bars that will hold the bearings for the power shaft, the intake fan, the compressor blades, the fuel inlets which will be fed by a propane gas tank, the spark plug to ignite the fuel-air mixture, the starter motor for the intake and compressor stage, the power turbine, the bypass ducts and the exhaust nozzle. All of them have brilliantly converged onto a detailed schematic diagram.

_This is it! I may not be good at cosplay but I will show these people what I can really do! I am a fan of Evangelion and I wanted to see Rei Ayanami's beauty displayed in the flesh but I never expected Jane to be so condescending about herself and her so called cosplay elite! They will soon realize that science fiction would be nothing without the actual science and the wonders it has provided for the producers of science fiction programs!_ Norbert thinks while saving a copy of his diagram.

"And so the female is obviously the superior of the species, isn't that right Norbert?" Jane says to Norbert as she walks up to him and eyes his computer since he is not paying attention to her biology report.

"How about I pour my soda onto your laptop if you don't keep your fucking face glued to the board?" Jane whispers to him as she naughtily dangles her tumbler above Norbert's laptop.

Norbert's anxiety once again builds up. _It seems she will not be giving me a rest. Day in and day out she would probably harass me if I make even one false move every time we are in class. I now regret attending that accursed costume party!_

Norbert then nods to Jane and faces the board for the remaining few minutes of Jane's report.

Jane smiles and mischievously clutches the tip of the stick she uses to point to the anatomical diagram of spiders that she has displayed on the blackboard using a projector. "The females of most arachnids tend to be the dominant partners in sexual relationships because they are the ones responsible for reproducing, feeding, and defending offspring."

The biology teacher dismisses his students. "That's very good Ms. Sandia, now that the last report is over we will continue with biology reporting tomorrow. That is all for today class." He then immediately whispers to himself. "This daughter of president Sandia is truly a hell-raising teenager so I will just keep quiet about the fact that her report was horribly done and just write down this D- without causing too much of a fuss. How I wish students could be more enthusiastic about science just like Norbert, rather than wasting time on irrelevant things like dating and competing for popularity."

The bell rings and the high school students all exit the room.

_This is the most nerve wracking part of the day!_ Norbert thinks as he quietly exits the room and will do everything in his power to avoid Jane.

While walking through the modern silver and white concrete halls of Malaheim Academy, Norbert watches out for Jane, careful to avoid even bumping into her. He walks at a slow pace and keeps his head down in the hopes that he can just slip through the school unnoticed just like he always did before he attended Jane's costume party. Just then Norbert's hairs stand up as he hears an all too familiar and ghastly voice.

_Jane Sandia! _Norbert thinks as he tilts his head up slightly to confirm his findings and he sees her with her elbow rested on a wall and her right foot placed over her left.

_So, fashionable in and out of the cosplay world eh?_Norbert thinks as he scans Jane's outfit from head to toe.

She is dressed fashionably as usual, sporting blue, high heeled boots rising just above her ankles, tight white short slacks rising a few inches above her knees, a shiny purple leather belt with a silver plated buckle, a loose purple blouse, and a white sweater. She smiles and makes some small talk with the gang that attended her costume party.

_She is so two faced, only acting friendly and charming to people who she thinks are cool and worthy of her attention! _ Norbert thinks while looking disdainfully at Jane.

After laughing off with her friends about her latest victim of costume humiliation, Jane slowly averts her eyes from her friends to eye her surroundings. A few seconds before making eye contact with Norbert, Norbert speedily turns away from Jane and dissolves into the crowd and into an alternate exit from the high school building. As Norbert walks along the yard outside the school, someone suddenly taps his shoulder and he screams in surprise. 

"Hey Norb! You can take it easy, it's me Jake. You've been really edgy ever since that incident at Jane's house. Why don't you come and walk with me for awhile before getting into your car?"

Norbert fearfully observes his surroundings. "Alright, what is this about Jake? You had better make this quick before Jane and her gang of cosplay elites comes after me again!"

Jake gestures with the palms of his hands while explaining himself to Norbert. "You're not the only one who got stumped by that bitch last night. She scared and humiliated the pants off of me too right after you left. She insulted and threatened me in a violent fit that made me look like some pussy boy licking dirt off her shoe!"

"So what do you propose?" Norbert asks.

"After I got humiliated, for inviting you over, I lost my status as cosplay elite so it's just you and me against the world buddy! And in my opinion these goddamn uppity costumers and their bitch ring leader Jane Sandia have gone too far. We have got to get back at them for all the shit they have done to us!" Jake explains.

"You are certainly right, they have gone too far. One by one each of Jane's inner circle, namely the four costumers who followed her when I had soda poured upon my shirt and those Gungrave costumers will all be taught a lesson and it will be a uniquely painful one for each of them." Norbert's resolve starts to rise after this statement.

Jake begins to elaborate details on their enemies. "First off you gotta know the names of the people who did this to you. The four people who accompanied Jane follow her almost wherever she goes. The one who did Legato is Matt Grinsfield and he's as psycho as psycho gets because he inserts hypodermic needles near his kidneys for fun, the Utena girl with the short shorts is Mary Atwood, she'll spread all over you like peanut butter with her loose sexual morals but not before choking the life out of you with a garrote wire, the Solid Snake costumer is Pratt Killem, he's the gun freak of all gun freaks this side of Malaheim, just change the last letter of his family name and you'll get what I mean. And of course the Karen costumer is none other than the sexy and suave Saire Lahaska she's also into high fashion and is a master of disguise and deception just like Jane though Jane takes the lead in this respect."

"There were also these Gungrave costumers who harassed me as soon as I parked near Jane's house." Norbert adds.

"Oh, those guys are the J.D. Diamond Gang; they're a bunch of high school dropouts with unlimited allowances from rich but never-present parents hanging around Millcouver's downtown. They're very much obsessed with cars and have an underground racing circuit downtown. I think I know what they'd hate the most and since they harassed you first we'll get 'em before we get Jane, besides Jane's gang spends most of their time in rich bitch suburbia where security is tight. So there you have it, we'll e-mail each other about our plans and schedule dates for our little revenge schemes." Jake replies to Norbert while checking his cell-phone for a text message from his father.

"Alright then, this is an act of war!" Norbert declares.

Jake shakes hands with Norbert. "Yeah it is indeed! Alright then, we are brothers in arms and we'll fight till our last…"

"Hi there Jake! Aren't you forgetting something or do I have to remind you whose crotch I've taken ownership of?" A cool and chilling voice reverberates through the airwaves as Jane Sandia draws near.

"It looks like I will have to make an expedient departure! We will be talking more about this through electronic mail!" Norbert hisses as he makes a break for his car.

"Is there anything you need Ms. Sandia?" Jake replies, shrinking back to the tone of a tired out manservant.

"Of course, after that wild party we had last night I've been thinking of having my pool cleaned but since my house's pool cleaner has been busy with cleaning the broken down and I must say shitty little public pool just a couple of blocks away, I was thinking you could do it." Jane crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow.

"But Ms. Sandia, I have a family reunion to attend and I cannot possibly miss out on it." Jake explains.

"Do you seriously think that I freaking care if your family's alive or dead? You know if you're going to be the stubborn little dick-wad that I think you're trying to be, I could just make you clean the pool tiles with your tongue while Pratt has you held at gunpoint and throws firecrackers at you! Or, we could do this the easy way and you could just use a tiny little brush. Take your pick dick-wad!" Jane rests her right elbow on the palm of her left hand and playfully twirls her right fingers.

"The brush it is." A bead of sweat rolls down Jake's face as he writes an excuse letter in his cell-phone for not attending his family reunion.


	3. Chapter 3: The Formula for Reprisal

**Cosplay Loser**

**Chapter 3: The Formula for Reprisal**

Many days pass and Norbert Chonsey and Jake Harrington diligently plot their revenge on after school hours after craftily dodging Jane Sandia day in and day out. They have worked in Norbert's garage developing a compound that will stall the J.D. Diamond Gang's racecar engines and emit a foul smoke with an odor that will give the gang member's swollen faces and the foulest possible body odor the effects of which will last for several days.

In Norbert's garage, Norbert diligently mixes the ingredients for the chemical weapon he is going to unleash on the J.D. Diamond Gang. It is comprised of 40% sulfur methanol, 35% butyl thiodene, and 20% cement glue with a 5% activation catalyst that will cause the glue to solidify inside the combustion chamber and ignite the sulfur methanol and butyl thiodene mixture to produce the foul fumes. Jake watches intently and notes Norbert's great aptitude for science that many people, including Jane Sandia overlook due to his lack of social skills and sex appeal.

Norbert carefully mixes the chemicals in a fiber plastic cylinder with volumetric and mass gradients etched onto the container before pouring the mixture into a tough copper pot that will allow the chemicals to fuse with the introduction of heat and some electricity. Norbert switches on the electrical heating plate that delivers 1,500W of heat into the pot as well as two terminals hooked up to an AC potentiometer that delivers 200W of electricity directly into the chemical mixture. Norbert and Jake wait for a few minutes as the chemicals inside begin to make crackling sounds. They don their goggles for protection and observe their chemical weapon come to life. After the timers on the heater and potentiometer switch the two devices off, Norbert instructs Jake to open the valve on the pot's spout and pour the mixture into five metal containers with spray levers that will allow Jake and Norbert to spray the chemical into the fuel tanks of the five prized racecars of the J.D. Diamond Gang.

"Ha! I must say you are a genius Norbert Chonsey for cooking up this brilliant formula for vengeance!" Jake declares after taking off his goggles and the mittens he used to hold the hot copper pot.

"Indeed, only a person versed in the knowledge of science such as I can formulate such a brilliant scheme for revenge. They will now see my true powers!" Norbert strokes his chin proudly.

"The only thing we need to do now is plot a revenge scheme for Jane's cosplay gang!" Jake adds.

"Yes, hurting that woman and her gang will be a trifling affair, but since we will hurt the J.D. Diamond gang by destroying what is most precious to them, we will hurt Jane by doing that to her as well." Norbert explains.

"So what do you propose Dr. Chonsey?" Jake asks.

"Since they are so fond of showing off how good looking they all are, let us show the entirety of their bodies to the general public!" Norbert grins as he adds this last devious detail to his scheme.

"Uh oh, you mean to tell me…" Jake suddenly backs off and shows the palms of both his hands to Norbert in disapproval.

"That is correct! We will show each of them in their nudity and we will do this by putting hidden cameras inside their bathrooms, first we will detonate small stink bombs using the formula I have made and when the smell fouls up their restrooms, you will come to the rescue disguised as a plumber and plant a freshener carrying a neutralizing agent that will cancel out the smell, but the spray that you will put will include a small camera that will record their intimate activities. Of course I will make the chemicals and prepare the cameras while you will make your plumber's outfit." Norbert finishes his explanation with a devious bow.

"You are sick when pushed the brink Norb!" Jake says as he gives Norbert a high five.

"Alright then, our operation to damage the J.D. Diamond Gang will commence in one hour, let us pack up our chemical weapons and depart for the downtown area." Norbert and Jake prepare themselves for all out war.

The J.D. Diamond Gang loves underground racing, so much so that they spent large amounts of their substantial allowances building a small racing circuit in the yard of an abandoned old factory that they purchased cheaply in downtown Millcouver. The head of the gang, a gangly black man sporting a haircut similar to his anime idol Harry McDowell who goes by the name Trent Sparfeld has organized the usual racing contest between him and his four gang members on a clear Friday afternoon. The five supercharged mustangs boasting V-8 engines are lined up in the five lane track while the gang members prepare for the race. Meanwhile, Norbert and Jake sneak into the warehouse wearing black NBC protective suits complete with oxygen supplies and face masks to hide their identities and ensure that they do not get affected by Norbert's potent weapon in case it prematurely activates. They swiftly pick the locks of the cars and open their fuel ports. They spray the fuel into the tanks and then hastily escape from the warehouse just as the gangsters make their way into the racetrack.

"Alright, now it is time for us to observe the destruction of the J.D. Diamond Gang's prized automobiles." Norbert says as he takes a remote control helicopter carrying a wireless USB camera beneath its fuselage and flies it with his remote control above the racetrack to observe the destruction he is about to unleash.

The two humiliated amateur costumers grin nastily as they watch on an LCD screen the video feed coming from the camera. The gangsters have some small talk before shaking hands and getting into their respective mustangs. They excitedly fasten their safety belts and insert their keys into the cars but just as they are about to turn the engines on, something goes awfully wrong.

"What the fuck?" Trent wonders as some violent hissing sounds erupt from the combustion chambers of the mustangs.

Jake laughs. "So begins the turning of the tides."

The engines come to an abrupt stall and make violent choking sounds as the yellowish fumes of Norbert's chemical weapon are released from the engines and make their way into the passenger compartments of the mustangs.

"Oh shit!" Trent curses as he chokes on the nasty fumes.

He and his gangsters immediately rush out of their cars and kick their mustangs violently while a barrage of curses propagates through the local atmosphere. The fumes cause their faces to painfully swell and as soon as they realize that the foul odors have stuck to their bodies, they rush into the old emergency shower in the factory and one by one try in vain to rid themselves of the fetid aroma. Trent angrily rips the hose off the old shower as the foul smell persistently sticks to his body. Upon seeing his swollen face by a mirror, he throws the showerhead into it, causing the mirror to shatter.

"Mission accomplished!" Jake shakes hands with Norbert, as both men grin with satisfaction in successfully completing their reprisal operation.

"Now it is time to initiate Phase 2." Norbert replies.

Later in the evening, Jake, disguised as a Caucasian middle aged plumber with a beard drives around the subdivision in uptown Millcouver where Jane and her friends live and observes their movements inside their houses via a thermal imaging device lent to him by Norbert that allows him to see what they are doing inside. According to what he heard in Jane's party a few days ago, there would be a costume convention downtown and that it would be today. Jane and her friends being elite costumers would never pass up the opportunity to attend the event. Jake stops by Mary's house first and waits by the house in his car and when she has driven out in her Chevrolet sports car, he stops by and doorbells.

"Good evening ma'am, how'd you like to try out this new water saving regulator valve compliments of the town waterworks, it saves toilet water and prevents leakages from happening. It's free compliments of the town waterworks." Jake shows the fake valve to Mary's mother.

"Well thank you very much. Please come in and feel free to install it." She says to Jake and motions for him to enter the house.

As soon as Mary's mother leaves Jake alone, he enters Mary's toilet and locks the door so that no one will see what he is actually installing. He is plugging in a plasticized version of Norbert's chemical agent that can be detonated via a timer. The timer is a chemical catalyst that slowly eats into the sulfur methanol and butyl thiodene mixture but only vaporizes the plastic jelly after a specific number of hours. After pouring the catalyst to start the slow, odorless and nearly invisible reaction that takes place on the surface of the volatile compound, Jake kindly leaves Mary's house to do the same thing to the rest of Jane and her friends. Upon stopping by Jane's house, Jake is lucky that Jane's dad is gone, because being an industrialist and scientist, Jane's dad may actually detect the fakery behind the valve and he and Norbert's scheme would then risk exposure. Jake instead explains himself to the housekeeper and he installs the plastic charge behind Jane's toilet.

The next day, Jane wakes up from her beauty sleep in a room filled with anime and fashion posters as well as a plethora of manga, comics and fashion magazines. She steps into the shower and switches it on, allowing the hot steaming water to cleanse her delicate, finely tuned body when suddenly a foul smell creeps in from the toilet and causes Jane to nearly vomit. She rushes out of her restroom in a bath robe and slippers and cries out to her father, President Walter Sandia of Sandia Industries.

"Dad, my bathroom suddenly smells like hell and it was supposed to be cleaned by the damn maid yesterday, what the hell was she doing, screwing the pool cleaner all this time?" Jane cries out to her dad Walter Sandia who is calmly reading a newspaper.

"Now, now Jane there's no need for that kind of language. You cannot automatically assume that it is her fault. It may have been caused by some leak in the drainage system. Why don't you call the plumbing service, their service is free in our subdivision and…" President Walter is interrupted by the ring of the doorbell.

"Well there you have it; it looks like they are already here to explain the fault that may have occurred." The President adds.

Jane storms towards the front door angrily and upon opening it she says. "You'd better have a good explanation for this if you don't want my dad to sue your company's ass off!"

"Woah, relax Jane. It's me Pratt; you're not the only one here to have plumbing problems. The rest of the gang are here to convene with our leader on this most unusual problem, so please let us in."

Jane blushes since she is not used to greeting guests in a bath robe, but she steels herself and ignores it since her friends could not wear anything but bath robes either since they did not want the persistent foul smell that came from their restrooms to stick to their clothes.

"Fine, make yourselves at home guys." Jane motions her friends to come in and she takes an electric fan and places it close to she and her group and sets it to full blast to blow the smell away from them and into the open door.

"Well, in my opinion, it seems the waterworks has royally screwed up this time and since they've got five customers for victims they're getting five killer lawsuits!" Jane declares.

"Damn right, what the hell are those guys up to anyway?" Mary adds.

Coincidentally, the doorbell rings again and Jane allows the plumber to go in. To him, she says. "Waterworks better not be dragging its ass otherwise there'll be hell to pay for this!"

"Sorry for the inconvenience ma'am but the drainage system of our waterworks has been malfunctioning lately but we've fixed the problem, now take these air fresheners as compliments of the waterworks." Jake, this time wearing makeup to disguise himself as a Latino plumber hands over five fresheners the size of coffee drums that automatically discharge pleasant scents at a fixed rate.

The five teenagers take the fresheners while Jake explains how to use them. "These fresheners will remove the foul scents but you have to leave them on for several days until they've completely emptied, then the foul odors will be gone, also please take this smaller spray version to spray onto yourselves and get rid of the odor that stuck to your bodies."

Jane angrily snatches the spray from Jake and sprays the freshener immediately onto herself before handing it over to her friends. Jake then turns away and stifles a laugh as he recalls the brilliantly executed plan made by Norbert.

A few days pass and Norbert and Jake excitedly watch the videos transmitted by the wireless USB cameras installed in the fresheners. The fresheners were all placed on top of the water closets of the toilets and they accurately recorded images of Jane and her friends walking out of their showers naked and also scenes of them urinating and defecating.

"This is the best scheme you've ever come up with Dr. Norb, I reiterate that your brainpower is far in excess of anyone I've ever met, it's just too bad these dumb rich bitches never saw that in you!" Jake comments as he naughtily watches the videos that are being recorded into Norbert's computer which is equipped with USB antennas to catch the video feeds from the cameras.

"All we need to do now is send a threat to these people to make them stop harassing us. We will blackmail them and tell them that if they do not stop what they are doing that these videos will be posted on the internet."

"Woah. I see the dark side of Dr. Norb coming out; maybe you should be called Darth Norb for a change."

"Indeed." Norbert coldly replies.

"But what if they report us to the cops and have us jailed for invasion of privacy?" Jake asks with a worried tone.

"They will not because they will not have proof that we are recording them. After we have recorded enough video time, I will send signals to the cameras to activate a corrosive that will vaporize the cameras and the fresheners but the smoke will not smell bad because the freshener agents will blot out any aroma of burnt electronics. I will then send them messages in the form of pop-ups that will self delete after being closed that will show them sample images of the videos we have taken of them and a warning to stop harassing you and I. If they do not give in to our demands I will post the videos. To prevent my IP address from being tracked down, I will use this IP scrambler to distort the IP signature sent through my internet connection which will make the authorities think that the messages and videos came from a different IP."

Norbert shows the small box that contains the components for the IP scrambler to Jake and Jake mockingly places a hand above Norbert and pretends to be Emperor Palpatine. "Darth Norbert, rise."

"Yes, the puny Earthlings shall feel my wrath." Norbert replies and clenches his fist.

Jane checks her e-mail regularly since she is a popular girl with plenty of friends and she cannot afford to stay out of touch for even a few days. But today she is about to receive a very nerve wracking message as she opens her account. The message pops-up automatically and reads.

To Jane Sandia and her friends,

You have gone too far. You treated a man who only wished to take your picture to capture your exceptional beauty as if he were lower than dust. And then you did not stop your onslaught as you harass him continuously in school. If you do not stop your behavior, terrible consequences will haunt you for the rest of your lives.

Sincerely, Norbert Chonsey

and Jake Harrington

Please see attachments.

P.S. This can be reversed if you meet us in the alleyway near school and apologize formally.

_Norbert Chonsey! You have got to be kidding! There's nothing in hell that that loser could do to me!_ Jane thinks arrogantly but her arrogance turns to panic as she opens the attachments which show the private images that Norbert and Jake have captured. She immediately thinks of the freshener she has received but as soon as she rushes into her bathroom, the freshener is nowhere to be found and has seemingly vanished into thin air.

_Damn it! _Jane curses and also sighs. She finally concedes to defeat and decides to round up her friends and bring them to the alley.

Norbert and Jake stand by the alley near Norbert's car as several sports cars drive by. Jane and her friends get down each of their cars and approach Norbert and Jake. Pratt is particularly hot blooded and draws his pistol at Norbert.

Jake speaks to Pratt. "Take it easy man, Norbert here has thought of that. Try to kill us and he presses that button in his hand that sends a signal to his computer which will cause the nasty images and vids to be posted online. Even if he and I are dead, the images will still be online and you guys are ruined for good."

"Besides you know that your gun will be traced since the bullet you will fire will have a micro-stamp carved into it. It will be traced back to you in no time and you will be prosecuted for first degree murder." Norbert calmly adds.

"Damn you." Pratt grunts.

"Alright, we now all know what Norbert here is capable of so fine you guys win! You happy now Norb?" Jane angrily exclaims.

"Yes, never repeat what you have done Ms. Sandia." Norbert replies with the most gentlemanly tone he could muster.

Jane grits her teeth. "I hate it when you talk like that! So puritanical and perfect, but fine I give up. You don't want to be popular then so be it!"

"Let's get the fuck out of here guys." Jane kicks a trash can and motions her friends to follow her and they walk away with Pratt giving one last mean stare at Norbert and Jake before he holster's his gun and follows his gang.

"You hear that Norb! We win! You and me against the world brother! Amen to all of this!" Jake says as he jumps for joy.

"That is correct Mr. Harrington, how about we dine at Hooters in celebration for our good work." Norbert suggests.

"I agree Mr. Chonsey." Jake follows Norbert into his car and they drive off.


	4. Chapter 4: Sandia Industries

**Cosplay Loser**

**Chapter 4: Sandia Industries**

Now that Norbert no longer needs to concern himself with being persecuted by Jane Sandia, he has concentrated his energy on completing the turbofan engine he is going to demonstrate in the upcoming Malaheim Academy Science Fair. He now spends his afternoons putting together the parts for the engine. Many hours pass each day and he laboriously welds together the blades for the intake, compressor and turbine on a stiff metallized ceramic rod that will be mounted on magnetic bearings inside the engine cowl. He then polishes the blades and the mount for the bearings to ensure that they are as streamlined as possible and inserts fasteners in the combustion chamber to hold the gas burners that will inject the fuel.

Next, he connects the electrical wires that will feed power into the starter motor and spark plug and installs an outlet that can be plugged into a battery and mounts a dial switch connected to a reel so that an extension cord can be stretched and allow the engine to be started from a distance because jet engines are very noisy, producing 140db of sound even from a distance of several meters which is loud enough to damage human eardrums, and their exhaust gases can reach temperatures of 650C.

After the connector for the gas line is installed onto the engine cowl, Norbert screws the bypass casing and exhaust nozzle which will control the direction of the engine's thrust onto the engine. With the engine complete, Norbert lifts the heavy engine via a small motor assisted crane that he built for the previous science fair and bolts the engine on a metal rolling tray which will hold the engine down and allow it to be conveniently rolled around as opposed to being carried. He also does the same thing for the propane gas tank that he will use to fuel the engine and the battery to provide the starting power and he then drinks water from his tumbler and congratulates himself on a hard day's work.

The next day is the day of the Malaheim Science Fair and Norbert is thrilled to demonstrate his engine. He rolls it out of the ramp that he installed in his car's trunk and rolls it into the auditorium which is being used for the exhibit. His engine draws curious if not excited stares from students and teachers in the hallway leading to the auditorium. He encounters Jane Sandia and company on the way and they also look surprised at the intricate and complex engine that Norbert has built. Jane could not help but gawk at the device that Norbert is pushing into the science fair but she stifles her amazement and tilts her head haughtily into the air. Norbert grins, expecting that kind of reaction from Jane. As he enters the fair with his big engine in tow, he is greeted by Jake.

"Woah! That is one mean looking engine you built there Norbert! I bet you're takin the science fair by storm!"

"That is correct Mr. Harrington; I am going to demonstrate the might of the internal combustion engine that has laid the foundations for the jet age!" Norbert replies confidently as he pushes the jet engine into a spacious area of the exhibit.

He then places a computer projector, canvas and laptop a few meters away from the engine so that he can lecture on its operation to a substantial crowd that has stolen the attention of the entire science fair. He switches on the computer and opens the power point presentation he created.

"The jet engine is an integral part of the revolution in air travel. Developed separately in the 1940's by Frank Whittle of England and Hans Von Ohain of Germany, the jet engine has extended the range and speed of aircraft to the point that it would completely replace ocean liners as the new form of mass overseas transportation. The jet engine allows aircraft to fly faster than ones using piston engines because it directly uses the air to produce thrust by compressing it using rotating compressor blades and detonating the compressed air in a chamber filled with fuel introduced by a fuel injection system then allowing the expanding gases to rush out through a nozzle. The advantages of this type of system compared to a piston engine are that the jet engine's output is not limited by the mechanical friction that is experienced by the complex mechanical parts of a piston engine and the jet engine is lighter because it uses less moving parts and it has a more aerodynamic profile because the blades and mounts used by the engine are streamlined. Additionally, piston engines driving propellers are also limited by the aerodynamic resistance imposed on their propellers giving the piston engine aircraft a theoretical speed limit of 680km/h and attempting to travel faster than this will cause the air pressure to fracture the propeller blades. In effect, the jet engine has provided passenger aircraft with the ability to fly 2.3 times faster than their piston engine counterparts. The fastest passenger aircraft built to use a piston engine is the Douglas DC-6 and it has a maximum speed of 500km/h while the fastest passenger jet is the Cessna Citation X which has a maximum speed of 1,150km/h. To demonstrate the sheer power of the jet engine, I have constructed a working engine which I will now switch on."

"Wow, you actually built this thing?" An enthusiastic and beautiful female student mixed into the crowd asks Norbert.

"That is correct, with my advanced knowledge of various scientific fields I have built an actual working turbofan jet engine and this engine I have constructed is actually one of the most efficient engine designs because it uses an output turbine to draw waste heat and some mechanical energy from the exhaust gas of the engine and uses it to drive an oversized intake fan which will provide additional thrust for the engine." Norbert says as he points to the large intake fan of his engine.

"Alright, I am going to start the engine now so everyone please move a few meters away from the engine because it will be extremely noisy and hot when it starts running." Norbert motions for the crowd to move away.

Before starting the engine, Norbert engages the brakes on the wheels of the rolling tray to prevent it from moving when the engine delivers thrust at its exhaust stage. Norbert then places a fireproof stone fiber plate behind the engine to absorb the heat of the exhaust gases and dons his ear defenders for protection from the engine noise. He then stretches the reel that connects his starter switch to the starter motor and opens the gas valve that feeds fuel into the combustion chamber. After introducing fuel into the combustion chamber, Norbert turns a spring loaded dial switch on the switch box that feeds power to the starter motor and spark plug and in a few minutes a whooshing sound can be heard in the intake stage followed by loud deep hisses and flames from the exhaust stage.

"And there you have it ladies and gentlemen, the engine is operational." Norbert explains.

The audience claps and cheers loudly at Norbert's demonstration, in fact even Jane is found among the spectators and she is also found cheering for Norbert though when Norbert looks at Jane in the eyes she blushes and quiets down.

Norbert then adds. "I have now released the dial to allow it to reset to its off position and cut power to the motor though at this setting, the relay is still giving power to the spark plug which must be continuously on to ensure that the fuel-air mixture continues to burn. Because the output turbine causes the power shaft to spin, even the motor that is connected to the shaft also spins allowing it to perform the reverse operation of being a generator. The electricity generated by the starter motor is then used to recharge the battery to ensure that it continues to deliver power to the spark plug."

"Very brilliant, Mr. Chonsey, I have heard much about you from my daughter. It seems you are quite the scientific genius."

"Yes, who might you be sir?" Norbert asks.

The man, dressed in a business suit steps forward. "I am Walter Sandia, the president and chairman of the board of Sandia Industries, I am here because Sandia Industries is scouting for students who are talented in science and this Science Fair is sponsored by my company precisely for this purpose."

"President Sandia! I never expected Jane to be related to you! I thought it was a mere coincidence that she also has the same family name." Norbert hisses.

Jake butts into the conversation and whispers to Norbert. "That is why I had to be extra careful when I planted the plastic charges in Jane's bathroom because her dad may have been there and could've known that the valve was fake."

"Oh." Norbert replies.

"I am pleased to meet you Mr. President for it is an honor to be in the presence of such a great man." Norbert replies and shakes President Sandia's hand.

"You are most welcome Norbert Chonsey. By the way, my company is offering college scholarships to those who possess an exceptional talent for science as well as apprenticeship in the company. As you know, Sandia Industries manufactures products for the Defense Industry, Power Generation, Domestic Appliances, Computers, and a wide variety of other products. If there is anything that we have not made, it is probably rare and not found in American markets."

"Yes indeed, by the powers of innovation, you alone have turned your company into a massive multinational conglomerate that leads many fields of science and technology."

"So we do have much in common Mr. Chonsey, a drive for innovation, a deep curiosity and an aptitude for science! You remind me much of myself Norbert and because of this I have decided to invite you to one of my factories for a technological exhibit, you will be receiving a special backstage pass that will allow you to observe the more intricate details of the technology that Sandia Industries is developing. Very few have had this honor so I would be very pleased if you would accept it."

"I will indeed sir!" Norbert excitedly replies.

"Dad!" Jane grabs one of her father's arms in protest.

"Now, now Jane, I know what he did to you but you provoked him into it. He is such a brilliant man, just like me and I have not had a son because your mother died before I could ever get the chance to have one and besides even if I did, the chances that he would turn out to be a genius like Norbert and I is extremely low. You have no place to interfere with my decision because people with potential should never be wasted."

"Fine, whatever." Jane backs off.

"Now son, I will be giving you this special pass, it is one of the passes that I have with me at the moment. You will present this to the security guards to gain access to the research and development area of Sandia Industries Factory #4187. Go to the factory at the industrial zone on the east side of town this Saturday at 6:30pm. I will be expecting you there."

"Yes sir!" Norbert replies enthusiastically before Mr. Sandia leaves him and observes the other exhibits.

At the end of the day, Norbert is once again made the winner of the Science Fair and he takes home another trophy. He would be restless for the rest of the week as we waits for Saturday to dawn.

Saturday eventually arrives and Norbert drives into the parking lot of the Sandia Industries Factory and gives his pass to the guard. He is let into a laboratory and he is greeted by President Sandia.

"It is good you have arrived son! We have a very amazing technology that we are about to demonstrate. It is a machine that will change the face of warfare. Come with me to the hangar Norbert."

President Sandia leads Norbert to a tall hangar towering 10 stories and 100m high. Inside is a massive white robot with a flat, cylindrical head and long silvery segmented arms and legs. Surrounding the robot are several bars that keep it restrained.

President Sandia then describes the machine to Norbert. "I present to you Atomos! This massive robot which is made up of very tough but light unobtanium alloy is going to be the next generation fighting machine for the armored division. Unobtanium has a melting point of 8,000C which is 2.13 times that of a diamond and it can withstand a direct impact force of 30,000 tons which is double the power of the Hiroshima Bomb. It is non-reactive to all chemicals and has a very low thermal conductivity and can thus operate in any terrestrial environment. It is also very fast and maneuverable because it is powered by the most potent and compact energy source known."

"Nuclear energy." Norbert answers.

"That is right, but this robot is not just using any ordinary reactor, it is using the most efficient, the lightest, and the most durable reactor ever devised. It is called the graphite shielded helium gas turbine reactor." President Sandia points to the reactor vessel being lowered into the back of Atomos.

"This reactor directly covers the plutonium fuel rods with graphite to provide direct reactor shielding which eliminates the need for a heavy vessel to surround the reactor making the reactor safer and lighter. This reactor also uses no water as the working fluid, but instead it uses helium which is inert and does not vaporize because it is already a gas at room temperature. The fact that helium undergoes no phase changes to cool down eliminates the need for the reactor to use a heavy steam condenser so it uses a lighter heat exchanger instead. The elimination of the steam condenser will also remove the time delay experienced by traditional steam turbines which takes time to allow water to cool down from steam. Because of this, the helium can be circulated at a more constant rate which improves the power output of the turbine from a conventional efficiency of 36% to an efficiency of 50%. The drastic improvements in efficiency and the decreased weight of the reactor make it a suitable power plant for this massive robot."

"Incredible, this type of reactor can also revolutionize power generation and transportation." Norbert comments.

"Indeed. We have not yet installed auxiliary weapons because Atomos is going to have a speed test today so it needs its weight to be as low as possible but Atomos already has its main weapon installed."

"I wonder what it could be?" Norbert asks.

"It is also very revolutionary. It is a fluid placed all over the nuclear reactor called helreon, it is a unique fusion of Helium and Freon that gives the fluid a very high specific heat capacity and allows it to absorb 50% of all the heat energy released by the reactor. There are two tanks of helreon in the reactor; the upper tank is used for the heat rays connected to the arms of Atomos. The heat rays are simply comprised of tubes that are connected to the tank and electronically controlled valves placed on the palms of Atomos' claws. When the valves are open, the hot gas with a temperature of 7,000C rushes out in a fine long plasma jet and vaporizes almost anything it hits. The hands of Atomos are of course equipped with cameras to guide the pilot in shooting the heat rays. The bottom tank on the other hand is connected to nozzles that will expel the helreon to provide thrust and allow Atomos to fly."

"I have never seen anything like this. It is unbelievable that such a weapon could be built." Norbert stares wide-eyed at Atomos.

"Well, now that I have explained how Atomos functions, I will take you to the control room beside the hangar where we will both observe the launching of my latest military weapon."

"I cannot repeat how honored I am to witness firsthand this historic occasion."

"You can honor me by being by my side when the robot walks along the demonstration yard." President Sandia places a hand on Norbert's shoulder.

"Yes Mr. President!" Norbert enthusiastically follows President Sandia into a wide high ceiling control room full of computers and personnel who will monitor the launch.

Inside the control room, General Stonewidth of the U.S. Army, as well as scientists, engineers, and students from Malaheim Academy along with Jane Sandia are invited to observe the launch of Atomos. President Sandia delivers a speech before the launch.

"Honored guests we will now witness the dawn of a new age of warfare for when this great robot which I call Atomos is launched, it will usher in the age of mobile reusable weapons of mass destruction capable of single handedly destroying multiple cities. Now that my brief description is over, all personnel begin launch sequence!"

"Roger! Connecting sub-critical fuel rods!" The reactor controller pushes a switch that remotely signals the opposed plutonium fuel rods in the reactor to connect together to discharge the heat that will power Atomos.

"Sub-critical fuel rods engaged!" The reactor controller declares.

"Reactor temperature is rising fast, 1,000… 2,000… 3,000C! We are at optimal operating temperature!"

"Alright! Disengage hydraulic arrestors!" President Sandia commands.

"Disengaging…" The hangar controller pushes a button on his keyboard that sends a signal through his computer and to the hydraulically operated safety bars that keep Atomos in place. The bars swing outwards making deep hummning sounds as they free Atomos of all restraint.

"Hydraulic arrestors are all deactivated, Atomos is free for locomotion!" The hangar controller replies.

"Very well, open hangar gates!" The President exclaims.

"Yes sir!" The hangar controller pushes a button on the keyboard that causes the hangar door to roll up.

"Now, remote pilot, switch on drive motors and slowly walk out of the hangar."

"Switching on motors and preparing for test walk." The remote pilot manipulates Atomos via motion sensors connected to his arms, hands and legs.

"Now you will all see Atomos' maneuverability for with its mighty helium gas turbine reactor it can run at speeds of 100km/h."

"Remote pilot, show how fast Atomos can run!" President Sandia commands.

"Yes sir!" The pilot begins running on the gyroscopically mounted motion sensor device in the control room and Atomos accelerates to its top running speed of 100km/h causing the concrete test yard it is running on to vibrate due to its immensity.

"Sir the speedometer readings show that we are at top speed!" After the remote pilot makes that comment, the control room is filled with cheers as the personnel and the spectators celebrate the achievement.

"Good, now we will demonstrate Atomos resistance to mechanical impacts and heat. A pressure vessel storing a large amount of supercritical compressed air will simulate the impact of a Hiroshima Bomb and its extremely high temperature. We will also be firing chemically loaded shells at Atomos to show its non-reactivity to chemical agents."

"Sir, I have one question." Norbert asks the President.

"What is it Norbert?" President Sandia replies.

"Why is the pilot controlling it via remote?"

"Because the government will not allow us to put an actual human being on the robot until we have proven it is safe to operate. This test protocol is similar to the one used in the Space Program back in the 1960's." President Sandia replies.

"Alright fire away gunner!" The President commands.

"Sir training all weapons at Atomos and firing!" The gunner controls all the weapons with multiple joysticks and trains them on Atomos.

The tube allowing the exhaust of the pressure vessel to flow out as well as three rail cannons firing chemical shells with different but all commonly used chemical agents are positioned at a distance of 500m from Atomos and aimed at it. The gunner pulls all the triggers one by one and a barrage of artillery fire and extremely high pressure gas is blasted into Atomos. After the smoke clears, Atomos is still standing.

"Sir we are getting a video live from Atomos, and it looks like it is perfectly intact and damage sensors are normal, Atomos still has full functionality." The damage controller projects an image of a standing Atomos on a canvas screen.

The crowd again cheers and the generals, scientists and engineers observing the test all shake hands with President Sandia. After the crowd calms down, President Sandia makes his next order.

"With powerful segmented actuators delivering up to 20MW of power per limb, Atomos can lift up to 800 tons of weight. Begin the next phase of the test to show Atomos' physical strength."

"Yes sir!" The remote pilot replies and makes Atomos walk towards a two story slab of concrete.

He then causes Atomos to squat and grip the concrete with both of its arms that bend into a curvilinear shape to hug the concrete tightly. He then causes Atomos to stand up and finally throws the slab into several other slabs that are made to represent buildings. All the slabs in the 100,000m2 test yard are pulverized by the shockwave of the incoming slab.

"Atomos' physical strength is not its only weapon, it can also fire jets of high temperature helreon plasma gas reaching temperatures of 7,000C. Pilot, shoot the heat rays into the concrete to show what I mean."

"Sir!" The pilot replies as he opens up Atomos' claws to expose the heat rays on the robot's palms.

"Firing heat rays!" The pilot declares as he pulls the trigger for the heat rays with his thumbs.

In a matter of split seconds, the valves on Atomos' palms open and the high temperature plasma gas shoots out of Atomos' hands and vaporizes the concrete in the 100,000m2 area of the test yard. This time the crowd is hysterical with excitement at Atomos' sheer destructive power.

"Alright, please settle down people. There is one more feature of Atomos that has not been tested and it is the flight capability of this robot that makes it a truly versatile weapon. Pilot, activate boosters and run around the Yard to show maximum ground hover speed."

"Yes sir! Commencing helreon booster thrusting!" The pilot pushes the control sensors forward as he runs and Atomos accelerates with the aid of its boosters allowing it to reach a speed of 500km/h.

"500km/h showing on the speedometer!" The pilot exclaims.

"Alright, now place Atomos in the designated launch site and prepare for take off!"

"Sir!" The pilot replies as he moves Atomos into a graphite launch pad that can withstand the heat of Atomos' helreon thrusters during takeoff.

The pilot pushes the motion sensors up to its maximum extent to increase the amount of helreon released from the thrusters in the Atomos' lower back and Atomos shoots up into the air with its exhaust trail visible in the evening sky.

"Atomos is airborne and is accelerating to 85,000km/h!" The pilot reports.

"Alright, fly Atomos into Earth orbit."

"Atomos is capable of spaceflight because its reactor is light and it needs no oxygen to generate power." President Sandia explains.

"Atomos is increasing altitude, 30km… 60km… 90km… 120km! We have reached the boundary of space!" The pilot reports and again claps and cheers can be heard as well as personnel shaking hands on a job well done.

"Prepare Atomos for re-entry. Our test is complete. So what do you think General Stonewidth?"

"This is by far the most powerful thing you'll be handing over to the armored division, I swear this thing will be the envy of all the other nation's armies and the U.S. will once again be at the lead of weapons development. Good job, Mr. President." General Stonewidth replies.

"Sir we have a problem! Atomos is not responding to my controls! It's not decelerating, at this rate it will crash into the factory in seconds!" The pilot shouts as Atomos nosedives into the atmosphere and heads into the factory at maximum speed.

"What! Initiate the override protocol!" President Sandia shouts.

"It's not working Sir!" The telecom controller replies.

In seconds, Atomos unpredictably slows down and realigns itself in a standing position but it does this far too close to the roof of the control room and it ends up tearing the roof off. Some helreon gas is sprayed into the room and many personnel are vaporized in the process. Fortunately the spectators including Jane, Norbert, President Sandia and General Stonewidth are too far from the helreon to be vaporized but the blast of wind kicked up by the incoming gas knocks them down. A small jet of gas from the Helreon also hits a pipe carrying waste from the nearby biological laboratory and this waste as well as some helreon gas is sprayed into Norbert and it makes its way into his nose and mouth creeping into his digestive and respiratory system but the blast wave caused by the helreon gas knocks him and the other spectators unconscious so there is far too little time for he and anyone else for that matter to do anything. Meanwhile, Atomos flies away from the factory and into the night. The rest of the evening becomes a blur until Norbert and the other spectators reawaken to a startling sight several hours later. Several men armed with assault rifles and donning ski masks have surrounded the control room and tied up everyone that was left alive.

"Now that you are all awake listen to our demands! Your government has abused our and many other poor nations long enough! Your country, the United States of America has impoverished us, introducing unequal economic terms and making our people poorer and poorer each day! You will remove your naval blockades from the Kanaka Republic and withdraw your investments in the Kanaka mines! I heard that President Sandia has a strong influence on the President of the United States being one of its foremost makers of weapons! I need President Sandia to stand up and help out with negotiations, perhaps even bribe the U.S. President if necessary." A man who appears to be the terrorist leader takes his mask off to reveal a bearded and scruffy brown skinned face with a receding hairline on his scalp.

General Stonewidth gets up even though his arms are tied and shouts to the leader. "Screw you! What makes you think that we would turn against our beloved nation for some pissy little terror squad making bullshit excuses for being dirt poor?"

"When I ask for President Sandia, I want him not some corrupt general who has a hand in the atrocities committed against my people!" The leader approaches the General and shoots him in the head.

The crowd screams but another shot from the terrorist leader quiets them down.

"I am President Sandia, and I am afraid that I cannot concede to your demands and tell the U.S. President to withdraw economic interest from Kanaka because it is a vital source of raw materials for the United States. If we do withdraw our interests it would plunge not only ours but the world economy into recession."

The terrorist leader laughs. "You Americans! Always making the excuse that you represent the whole world in your actions and not just your own selfish interests! I knew you would say something like this so I will be forced to do something you may not like. If you do not concede to my demands, I will detonate the 150 megatons of plutonium stored in this facility and all of us as well as the people of the Millcouver state will be vaporized, but I think that even the fear of death may not be enough to compel you so I am going give you one more incentive to follow my bidding!"

"What are you going to do?" President Sandia nervously asks.

The terrorist leader approaches Jane and grabs her.

"Hey! Stay the fuck away from me! Dad get this fucker off me!" Jane shouts.

"Take your hands off her you filthy Kanakan slime!" President Sandia shouts.

"I will be making my broadcast about my demands tonight since you will not personally phone the president and negotiate. And in front of national television, I will slit your daughter's throat and you will have the cowardly shame of permitting your beloved daughter's death as well as you and the death of hundreds of millions on your hands. Good night Mr. President!" The terrorist leader declares as he drags Jane despite her kicking and screaming.

_What in the world has suddenly happened? First Atomos malfunctions and now we are held hostage by terrorists? This is a nightmare! _Norbert thinks drowsily since the biological waste and helreon gas have seeped into his internal organs. He looks up at the pipe that burst and leaked the biological waste onto him but it looks like that pipe has been closed off to prevent further leakage.

"Hey this man needs help! He has been contaminated by helreon and biological waste!" A concerned spectator cries out to the terrorists.

"Shut up! Why should we care if one greedy American swine dies in our custody?" A terrorist shouts and hits the spectator with the butt of his rifle.

"Carreros! I want no unnecessary bloodshed; we are fighting to save our people not to kill for pleasure!" The terrorist leader grabs the man by the shoulder to stop him.

"But Hajiba! He is one of them!" The terrorist replies to his leader.

"Restrain yourself! That is an order Carreros!" Hajiba steels his face and makes it clear that disobedience will be met with harsh punishment.

"Sir!" Carreros shoulders his rifle and backs off.

"Follow this man to the infirmary and stand guard outside it." Hajiba orders another terrorist to help Norbert to the laboratory clinic.

Norbert is then untied and he lethargically wraps his arm on the terrorist's shoulder as he is dragged into the infirmary. It is going to be a very long night for him and everybody else in Sandia Industries Factory #4187.


	5. Chapter 5: Cosplay Hero

**Cosplay Loser**

**Chapter 5: Cosplay Hero**

Norbert is left in the Sandia Biological Laboratory's infirmary in the care of an old doctor who has been working as Sandia Industries virologist for 20 years.

"You seem better off than the other patients who have been victims of laboratory accidents." The doctor examines Norbert's nose, tongue, ears, and eyes.

The doctor is dressed in an NBC protective suit to avoid contamination. He insists that Norbert be confined to the massive quarantine area of the infirmary which is full of massive test equipment including MRI's and X-Ray Machines. The terrorists oblige him since they would not want their operation to be jeopardized by a virus outbreak.

"I see no signs of infection whatsoever and I have reason to believe that the cause of your drowsiness is that fact that you bumped your head when you were knocked down. I saw slight swelling on the back of your head." The doctor adds.

"Really?" Norbert asks.

"Yes, it is quite unbelievable but it may have something to do with the fact that you were exposed to helreon and biological waste simultaneously and the after effects of your exposure could be more subtle than what I observe. I will have to do a more thorough examination so I will have to ask you to remain in this infirmary."

"Alright."

Norbert is immediately subjected to a battery of medical examinations. The doctor first takes a sample of his blood but no blood comes out of his veins.

"Remarkable! Your circulatory, exocrine, endocrine, digestive, excretory and respiratory systems have completely vanished! Your cells now transmit energy directly from cell to cell at an extremely rapid rate giving you superhuman endurance!" The doctor exclaims amazed by the mutations Norbert's body has undergone.

"With this you should be able to run several times faster than the average man and do it several times longer. I'd like to see you run on the treadmill we have at the physical therapy area, you know this place is like a miniature hospital, we have almost everything a doctor needs!" The doctor motions Norbert to run on the tread mill.

Norbert obliges since his drowsiness has abruptly disappeared and he rapidly accelerates to a speed of 80km/h on the treadmill.

"Twice as fast as the fastest marathon runners!" The doctor notes.

As Norbert runs on the treadmill, his shoes are vaporized by his high speed and the treadmill suddenly shuts down. Energy then mysteriously flows from the treadmill and into his hands and feet which have abruptly mutated into dark green segmented limbs. His hands have turned into claws that are segmented cup like vessels mounting four segmented tentacles spaced evenly on the conical vessel's outer rims. His feet have turned into hard angular trapezoidal talons with three long tubular tentacles on each talon.

"Remarkable! Your mutations allow you to absorb any form of energy to power your body, making you the most versatile omnivore on Earth!" The doctor takes down even more notes on his touch screen laptop.

"Now since your respiratory system has vanished, I would like to see how you generate speech, kindly open your mouth."

Norbert opens his mouth and the doctor inserts a probe camera down his throat to see his vocal cords. On the display screen, the doctor is astounded.

"Your vocal chords have mutated and now behave like electrical speakers that can generate noise without the aid of incoming air!"

Just then, the malfunctioning treadmill from which Norbert absorbed energy explodes but Norbert reacts with uncanny reflexes and stops the gases and projectiles by absorbing the energy of the blast with his hands and channeling it into a blue plasma shockwave that he has generated to vaporize the projectiles and diffuse the gases from the explosion.

"All your senses can detect motion from any direction because your body can absorb energy from any direction and you now have that capability to vaporize almost anything with that high temperature plasma jet!" The doctor exclaims.

"If you are thinking what I am thinking doctor, I could avert this crisis that we are in with my new found powers!" Norbert exclaims.

"Hmm… I suppose you're right, you are our only hope for stopping that terrorist leader, and besides that poor young daughter of President Sandia is in his clutches. Go ahead Norbert, do what must be done." The doctor steps out of his NBC suit and lets Norbert free since he deems Norbert's condition to be non-infectious.

"Yes, I will." Norbert steels his face and strengthens his resolve to fight.

"Who's making that noise?" The terrorist guard exclaims as he opens the infirmary door and points his assault rifle at Norbert and the doctor.

"You know what to do." The doctor says.

Norbert nods and sprints towards the terrorist. The terrorist fires shots at Norbert but the bullets simply lodge into his body without wounding him. Norbert then channels the energy of the shots into his fists and he punches the guard. The impact of his punches bend the terror guard's body and crack his spinal cord. Norbert then pushes the incapacitated guard aside and rushes into the control room where the most of other hostages, including other people from the factory who have been rounded up by the terrorists are held.

Norbert encounters terrorists at the hallway leading to the control room and he makes short work of them by draining some energy from the power grid and shooting blasts of plasma from his hands and ultrasonic waves from his mouth. The guards are instantly killed and Norbert then makes his way into the control room at maximum speed. He immediately runs around the massive, partially vaporized control room and kills all the guards watching over the hostages and he then cuts the ropes of all the hostages to free them.

"Norbert! My word, what has happened to you!" President Sandia is surprised by Norbert's superhuman abilities.

"It has something to do with the strange mixture of dosages I received from both the helreon gas and the biological waste that came from the burst pipe but the properties of these substances when combined is still a mystery to me and even the doctor who examined me. Anyway, I do not have time to explain myself further so please tell where I can find the terrorist leader so that I may stop him from initiating a disaster and save Ms. Sandia." Norbert replies.

"They can probably be found atop the hangar where Atomos was assembled. It is the highest point in this factory so it is the most suitable one to use to make a clandestine broadcast." President Sandia says while pointing Norbert to a directory of his factory.

"Alright, I will try to get there as quickly as possible. It should be easy considering the speed at which I can run." Norbert confidently retorts while he grins and strokes his chin.

"But there is one more thing I must remind you, the terrorists are planning to detonate the fissile materials of this factory. I want you to head over to the plutonium storage facility first and eliminate the terrorists in that area. Their demands will mean nothing if they lose control of the nuclear explosives."

"But what about your daughter, should I not prioritize her safety?" Norbert asks the President.

"I love my daughter Norbert but I must put my personal feelings aside since the lives of millions of Americans hang in the balance. I would appreciate it if you could do the same because the hour of our destruction is at hand and you are the only one who can save us." President Sandia places both his hands on Norbert's shoulders and implores him to do his bidding.

"You are a brave man Mr. President. Do not fret, I will stop the terrorists and save Jane." Norbert nods sincerely to President Sandia before leaving the control room.

****

Meanwhile in the plutonium storage facility, Norbert maintains caution in infiltrating the large storeroom because one false move could detonate the volatile nuclear explosives. He sneaks in and uses his enhanced senses to stalk the terrorists guarding the facility. He drains the nutrients out of the terrorist's bodies whenever they block his path to kill them and he silently drags them into darkly lit corners and slowly vaporizes them with his plasma to leave no evidence of their disappearance. Norbert thought about stealing one of the terrorist's clothes but his Caucasian appearance would automatically give him away. Instead he cautiously wipes out terrorist after terrorist standing in his way as he walks through the large warehouse storing hundreds of barrels of radioactive plutonium. Eventually he finds the place where the terrorists are going to detonate the plutonium. His sharp sense of the flow of energy enables him to detect a radiation signature.

_The terrorists are attempting to cause the plutonium fuel rods to reach critical mass!_ Norbert thinks as he senses two terrorists dressed in NBC suits taken from the laboratory they have raided experimenting on two rods of sub-critical plutonium in a large, graphite walled reactor test room.

Norbert immediately rushes into the laboratory and vaporizes the terror guards watching over it. He then observes the two terrorists experimenting on the plutonium outside the reactor test room before going in, to avoid letting them detonate the nuclear fuel before he stops them.

"Mehdi, this is it! We have control of nuclear weapons! With this we can finally give our people the reprieve they deserve from America's stranglehold!" One of the NBC suited terrorists says to his partner.

"Yes but Tareq, do you really think that the Americans will be intimidated by us just because we took over one of their factories and got hold of their nuclear explosives?" Mehdi replies as he rigs up the explosive charge of TNT that will crash one plutonium rod into the other and cause the atomic bonds of the two rods to shatter and release their subatomic particles creating a chain reaction that will also cause the other plutonium rods in the facility to explode.

"Nuclear explosives have that kind of effect on people. Just look at how Japan reacted to Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Even if they do not give in to us right now, the shock of nuclear explosives wiping out an entire state as opposed to just two cities will beat the Americans into submission and show them the desperate plight of us Kanakans!" Tareq replies as he mounts one piece of plutonium into a tube that will launch it directly into the other piece.

"I do not know about this, what if their skilled CIA, NSA or Special Forces operatives sneak in here and kill us before we get to do anything." Mehdi says as he connects the electrical switch to a battery that will send a current to the TNT and detonate it.

"Do not worry about that, our boss Hajiba has a contingency plan. Before he makes his broadcast, he has called in five fighter planes from our country to come here and pick up some nuclear material. Do not worry about the fighter planes being detected by radar or thermal imaging, they are flying beneath the American radar and the exhaust nozzles of our fighters are equipped with cooling systems to reduce their heat signatures. They are also supersonic and will make their way here in no time. Once we take hold of at least 100 fuel rods we will have 100 nuclear bombs on our hands and no one will dare touch our nation since we could just plant bombs on the foreigners' countries and vaporize their cities! No one will know we bombed those cities since we will not be using missiles or planes to deploy the bombs but rather we will be sneaking the bombs in using vending machines, penny arcades and a wide variety of other ways to get them in and kill the foreign devils!" Tareq explains as he calibrates the rig he has constructed to explode the fissile material.

"Hajiba is truly our freedom fighter! He will save us from the clutches of the Americans!" Mehdi exclaims excitedly, raising a fist into the air.

Just then a noise is made outside the reactor test room.

"Who goes there!" Tareq calls out.

"I told you so, the American agents are here!" Mehdi hisses.

"Stay here and guard the nuclear bomb we have setup. I will deal with this meddling infidel!" Tareq instructs Mehdi as he enters the airlock of the test room and slips out of his NBC suit.

Tareq then takes his rifle which he placed by the airlock and cocks it as he exits the test room. He waves the gun around trying to look for the intruder but for some reason he is nowhere to be found. From a distance, Norbert lets out a quick pulse of ultrasonic noise to knock down one of the computer monitors in the laboratory. Tareq is distraught and nervously fires some shots to the area where the monitor fell. Norbert then rushes towards Tareq and vaporizes him. He then makes noise again and lures out Mehdi. Mehdi is also knocked dead and vaporized. Norbert then enters the reactor room unprotected because of his ability to absorb energy and he quickly dismantles the nuclear bomb.

_Now all I need to do is save Jane and apprehend Hajiba!_ Norbert thinks as he speedily places the plutonium rods back into a containment barrel and locks down the plutonium storage facility before heading to the Atomos test hangar.

****

"I telling you for the last time, let me go you sick fuck!" Jane shouts to Hajiba while she struggles against the rope.

"You're a very feisty young woman, I like that kind of attitude because it makes lovemaking very exciting!" Hajiba smiles at Jane who glares back at him spitefully.

"But I have had enough of your bickering; Carreros gag this woman for me!" Hajiba calls out.

"Yes sir!" Carreros replies as he approaches Jane and forces a piece of cloth onto her mouth.

"Now the time of the broadcast is near, Achmed how is the radio transmitter?"

"I am almost through setting it up Hajiba." Achmed replies as he finalizes his check on the circuit connections for the video camera and radio transmitters that will be used to make the broadcast.

In a few minutes Achmed finishes his preparations and he calls out to Hajiba. "Hajiba we are ready!"

"Good!" Hajiba replies as he grabs Jane and wraps his arm around her neck.

Before the camera is switched on however, a fast streak of wind flies in and knocks out Achmed and Carreros and makes them disappear.

"What is that?" Hajiba replies, keeping a knife at Jane's neck.

Norbert quickly sneaks up behind Hajiba and places his hand behind Hajiba's head to drain energy from him but only enough to knock him out; he needs Hajiba alive so that the authorities can question him.

A bead of sweat rolls down Jane's forehead as Hajiba is knocked out by a strange force and releases his grip on her. Her eyes widen as Norbert confronts her.

"Norbert Chonsey! How in the hell did you do that?" Jane says as her gag is removed.

"The helreon and some biological waste did this to me." Norbert shows his mutated hands to Jane.

"Impossible. First I make fun of you for being a weak, pathetic nerd and now you're my hero, why?" Jane asks being completely dumbfounded by Norbert's actions.

"To tell you the truth I actually admire you very much for you beauty, brains, and charm that is why I was quite surprised when you rejected me in your party. Perhaps this is my chance to start a new chapter in our strained relationship." Norbert explains.

"Really? I don't know what to say!" Jane blushes and smiles shyly at Norbert who is now the epitome of trepidation and bravery that she is looking for in a man.

"First of all let us begin by removing the ropes binding your arms." Norbert suggests.

"Oh right!" Jane replies.

Meanwhile another terror guard comes in after doing his rounds on the roof and when he sees Hajiba unconscious and he sees Norbert and Jane talking, he aims his assault rifle and fires shots at Jane and Norbert. Norbert absorbs the blows but he panics upon seeing Jane get hit.

"Jane!" Norbert shouts out just before the shots hit her.

The bullets' trajectory mysteriously veers downwards as Jane suddenly jumps out of the rope and flips over to the terrorist. She lands behind him and breaks his neck with a roundhouse kick to his head.

"Now how did I learn to do that? I may be athletic but this is just amazing! These terrorist assholes picked the wrong woman to fuck with!" Jane declares as she takes the terror guard's sidearm which is an automatic pistol figuring that it would be a much lighter and easier weapon for her to handle.

"Perhaps I am not the only one who had a bizarre way of being exposed to helreon. Do you recall being close to any other substance as well as helreon when we got knocked down?" Norbert asks.

"Well I was messaging friends on my phone when some small amounts of helreon gas struck me." Jane recalls.

"That is it then! The helreon and the radiation particles from your phone activated sensory motor areas in your brain that have given you superior reflexes and perhaps even psionic abilities!" Norbert adds.

"Well, I always have wanted to be a super-girl." Jane thoughtfully places a finger on her mouth.

Norbert holds her other hand and replies. "You always have been all this time."

"Hmm… I guess so!" Jane smiles back at Norbert.

"Now come on! Terrorist fighter jets have snuck into American airspace and they might just succeed in stealing the plutonium fuel! Even though Hajiba has been incapacitated, terrorist cells immediately replace their leaders with subordinates to continue their operations and we cannot allow that to happen." Norbert says to Jane as he ties up Hajiba.

"I will carry Hajiba and you will shoot down any remaining terrorists that stand in our way as we make our way to the control center!" Norbert adds.

"Alright!" Jane confidently replies as she cocks her handgun and follows Norbert down the freight elevator.

As the large freight elevator makes its way to the bottom floor of Atomos' hangar, Jane kneels down anticipating enemy gunfire while Norbert keeps his back to the elevator wall preparing to dash out of the hangar and into the control room. When the elevator door opens, a spray of gunfire from distraught bands of the remaining terrorists spray into Jane and Norbert and Jane immediately rolls out to the side and hides behind a crate to dodge the gunfire while Norbert places Hajiba behind his back and uses his own body as a shield to prevent the captured leader from being shot since Norbert's mutated body can stand gunfire.

Jane then fires multiple shots at the squad of terrorists and uses her psionic abilities to ricochet the bullets off hard surfaces while causing some bullets to slightly curve in their trajectories to hit each terrorist. Each shot accurately lands in the head of a terrorist and the squad infiltrating the ground is wiped out in mere seconds. Jane then makes a series of low, long distance jumps to the exit to catch up with the speeding Norbert.

****

Back in the control room, the people have followed President Sandia's advice to not yet call the authorities and simply wait for Norbert to dispatch the terrorists rather than calling the authorities and causing a stir that would anger the Kanakans. After an hour of grueling silence, the wait is over and Norbert and Jane return to the control room.

"Jane!" President Sandia calls out to her daughter.

"Dad!" Jane immediately falls into her father's embrace.

"I was worried that you would never return to me. So Norbert has come through after all?"

"Yes I felt sorry for calling him a loser because he's not. He's a lot braver and stronger than what I gave him credit for and he's a loser no more, he's a hero!" Jane comments.

"President Sandia, I have brought you Hajiba. He is tied and gagged and I think the NSA will want to have a few words with him." Norbert says as he places Hajiba on the floor.

"Yes, he will have a lot of explaining to do." President Sandia stares at the captured leader hatefully.

"There is also another problem though; terrorist fighter jets are coming in to steal plutonium rods. I overheard it when I infiltrated the reactor room. We need access to one of your fighter planes to shoot them down." Norbert replies since neither he nor Jane can fly with their powers alone.

"There is an aircraft hangar and runway east of here, just run straight to a massive building beside this one and you will find fighter planes there." President Sandia points out.

"Alright." Norbert replies as he and Jane prepare to head off.

"Jane where are you going?" President Sandia asks.

"It's alright dad, Norbert needs all the help he can get. I sort of got some strange powers too when I accidentally got hit by some helreon! Watch me!" Jane replies demonstrating her advanced reflexes and psionic abilities by throwing a detached piece of protective PVC tubing she found on the floor which was used to cover the electric wires in the control room into a wall and intentionally making it ricochet into the switch of a computer monitor to shut it off.

"Unbelievable, the properties of helreon need to be studied more carefully. I never knew it could yield such mutations when introduced into the human body!" President Sandia strokes his chin, excited at the prospect of new research.

"Well good luck then Jane! Though I think the terrorists would need it more considering the two exceptional youth they are up against!" President Sandia adds.

"Don't worry dad we'll give them all the hell we can dish out!" Jane replies as she and Norbert exit the control room and dash into the aircraft hangar.

****

Norbert accelerates to 250km/h using his talons as plasma thrusters while Jane does a series of 50m jumps towards the aircraft hangar. In the hangar, Norbert and Jane quickly dispose of the terrorists with Jane shooting down several of them in a few seconds and Norbert vaporizing them with his plasma and ultrasonic blasts. The duo is careful not to hit any fuel tanks though since that could cause an explosion.

After wiping out the terrorists, Norbert calls out to Jane. "Come on Jane! We need to decide what fighter aircraft we will use!"

"You know I was wondering if we could just use our powers to shoot them down." Jane may have acquired new powers but she is still doubtful if she could learn to fly an airplane in a matter of minutes.

"I do not think we can because my plasma and ultrasonic blasts and your psionic gunshots cannot reach far enough."

"Can't we just wait for them to land and then shoot them at close range?"

"That is not possible because we would get swept up by the explosion which could also set off the fuel in this hangar as well as plutonium rods in the nearby plutonium storage facility. A nuclear blast in Millcouver is precisely what we are trying to prevent, so we had better shoot them down before they get close to this factory."

"Fine! You just have to figure out everything don't you!" Jane sarcastically replies, still anxious to get into a fighter jet.

"It is not like we have any other choice, this is the only option left for us!" Norbert observes the hangar and immediately finds the best fighter jet to use.

"I know what we will fly, that B-2 stealth bomber right there. It cannot be detected by the enemy radar but it requires two operators though: one pilot and one gunner. I will use my energy manipulating abilities to make it go faster and you will fire the machine guns and guided missiles. Besides, I thought you always wanted to be a pilot seeing how enthusiastic you were when you displayed your Rei Ayanami costume." Norbert says as he points to the massive black bomber plane shaped like a flying wing with no tail.

He then takes two flight suits from a locker and hands one to Jane. The flight suits fit their bodies tightly once they are zipped showing Norbert's now lean physique and Jane's sleek and curvy body.

"Alright fine! But if we do end up in pieces I'll be haunting you for eternity!" Jane jokingly creeps up behind Norbert and pokes his shoulders.

"There are no such things as ghosts or any other supernatural phenomena for that matter." Norbert flatly comments as he lowers the ladder and opens the hatch to the cockpit.

"Why do I even bother?" Jane asks herself, throwing up her arms in defeat.

The duo climbs the entry ladder, enters the cockpit and straps themselves onto their chairs. Norbert gives a brief explanation of how to operate the gunner's bay. "You will use that joystick in front of you to aim the laser sight and that LCD screen right in front of you will display a target icon. When you train the icon onto the enemy, the icon will glow bright red and that is the signal for you to fire. You can press the button on the stick to fire the machine gun or press any of the marked buttons on the keyboard to fire up to 10 computer guided missiles. With your abilities, controlling the weapons systems should be fairly easy. Alright this is it we are going to take off!"

Norbert switches on the radar guided GPS navigation screen and the aileron motors. He then starts up the two turbofan engines of the bomber by turning on their respective switches. The jet engines then give out loud whooshing sounds and Norbert slowly maneuvers the plane out of the hangar and into the runway via the steering wheel. After the B-2 taxies into the runway, Norbert pushes the accelerator lever forward to increase engine thrust. The aircraft begins to accelerate down the runway and Norbert pulls up on the steering wheel to align the ailerons down to deflect the incoming wind downwards and provide upwards thrust to lift the aircraft. The B-2 takes to the skies in a matter of seconds.

"Alright all we need to do now is wait for them to come at us!" Jane steels herself and grips the gunner's joystick waiting anxiously for enemy fighters to come within range.

Norbert carefully observes the radar map on screen and he sees five fighter jets flying in V-formation. "Enemy fighters at 90 degrees, they are coming straight at us, Jane prepare to fire!"

"Yes!" Jane trains her sight at the fighter jet in the middle and waits for the target to lock on, she quickly pushes the button for one of the missiles and a missile flies towards the fighter.

The middle fighter jet is struck head on by the missile and explodes.

"I got it!" Jane exclaims enthusiastically.

"I told you that you would be a natural!" Norbert replies.

The remaining four fighters then spread out in all directions. Norbert turns hard on the steering wheel and then channels his energy manipulation into the B-2 and accelerates it to supersonic speeds to make a fast right U-turn after moving past the enemy fighters. He then chases after one of the fighters that went 135 degrees away from the original point of contact. He spots the fighter on radar.

"Alright, fire next salvo!" Norbert instructs Jane.

Jane again fires a missile at the next fighter but this time, the fighter detects the missile and fires decoys to lead the missile away.

"Damn it! It's on to us!" Jane comments and a bead of sweat rolls down her forehead.

"Do not worry! I will bring us closer and you fire the machine gun, it is a 20mm Vulcan cannon! It should be strong enough to take out the enemy fighter!" Norbert says as he pushes the accelerator to its farthest setting and channels his energy flow into the plane to accelerate it to an abnormal speed of mach 5.

The B-2 makes a sonic boom as it shoots towards the enemy fighter. Norbert and Jane catch up to it in seconds and Jane presses the button on the joystick to fire off the Vulcan cannon. The Vulcan cannon rotates its six barrels via an electric motor and it sprays bullets onto the enemy fighter at a rate of 4,000rpm. The bullets which are 20mm incendiary shells set the enemy fighter's engines on fire and it comes crashing down.

"It is a good thing I chose a stealth bomber, our enemies cannot find us!" Norbert then pulls up and causes the B-2 to go into a steep climb.

"Norbert! I'm having a hell of a tough time moving the joystick into the target!" Jane gasps for breath since she is getting dizzy now that the B-2 has gone into a steep angle.

"We have no choice, the enemy is climbing higher! Come on you can do it!" Norbert pulls hard against the steering wheel.

_Come on Jane!_ Jane thinks as she grips the joystick hard and pulls the target icon onto the enemy. The target locks and Jane fires off another missile.

"Good! Now I am making a nosedive, the other fighter is trying to escape from Millcouver airspace!" Norbert jerks the steering wheel to his left and pushes it downwards to catch up to the enemy.

The B-2 makes a sharp turn and Jane sucks her gut to withstand the impact of being jerked by a plane traveling faster than sound. She struggles with all her might to train the target onto the fourth fighter and she shoots it down.

"There is one more fighter left and it looks like he's going to shoot down the factory!" Norbert says as he points to the last fighter on the GPS navigation screen.

"There's no way I'm letting him do that! Norbert how fast can you make this go?" Jane asks.

"Mach 10, but we risk getting crushed by overpressure." Norbert replies.

"It's fine, I think this bird can take the stress!" Jane comments.

"Fine, it is worth the risk!" Norbert causes the B-2 to dart almost instantaneously towards the last enemy fighter but it is too late, it has fired missiles onto the factory.

"No way you're blowing up my city damn it!" Jane exclaims as she fires the last remaining missiles on board to intercept the enemy fighter's missiles.

"We're out of missiles; get me closer Norbert so that I can spray this bastard full of holes!"

"Will do Ms. Sandia!" Norbert replies as he turns hard on the B-2 which is about to fracture from the excessive speed Norbert is making it run.

The B-2 vibrates violently as Jane tries to get her shot. She tightens her muscles to its hardest extent to keep the joystick steady and when she finally locks on, she sprays a volley of gunfire onto the last enemy fighter. She spares no ammunition this time as the volley of incendiary shells cause the fighter to explode.

"Phew!" Jane wipes the sweat off her brow.

"That was a close one!" Just as the B-2 is about to crumple from overpressure, Norbert slows it down and turns back to the Sandia Industries Factory.

****

Back at the runway, plenty of the spectators that viewed the launching of Atomos as well as journalists and police officers who were called in by President Sandia after the terrorists were stopped await the landing of the B-2 that Norbert and Jane have flown out to save Millcouver and perhaps even America from disaster. The day is dawning and the harrowing night is almost over. President Sandia waits anxiously for signs of friendly aircraft and in a few minutes the silhouette of a B-2 bomber can be seen on the horizon.

"It's Jane and Norbert!" One of the people waiting on ground exclaim.

The crowd cheers as Norbert lands the fighter on the runway. After shutting down the engines, Norbert opens the escape hatch and he and Jane step down from the B-2 bomber.

"Jane! Norbert you did it!" President Sandia exclaims as he greets the duo.

"Dad!" Jane once again hugs her father.

"Mr. President, it is finally over!" Norbert comments.

The crowd then bombards Jane and Norbert with a barrage of questions.

"Ms. Sandia how did you and Norbert, being just high school students fly a fighter plane and take out a squadron of rouge terrorist aircraft!" The journalist's question is interrupted by another one.

"Norbert, I heard you and Jane were mutated by exposure to helreon and that is what gave you two the abilities to single handedly stop a terrorist group!"

"Ms. Sandia, you have always been known to be a fan of science fiction, especially that of the controversial Neon Genesis Evangelion anime series, how does it feel to actually be a pilot for a change rather than just costuming as one?"

"People, please can it! I think Norbert and I have had enough for today being shot at by enemy bullets and missiles and we can probably stand being shot questions from you guys some other time!" Jane shows the palms of both her hands and dismisses the reporters and journalists.

"Hmm… we now have our fifteen minutes of fame!" Jane smiles and says to Norbert.

"It is very exhilarating indeed!" Norbert replies.

Suddenly, a black car stops by the runway and an NSA intelligence agent steps down from it and approaches President Sandia.

"Mr. President, about that issue with Atomos…" The agent whispers to President Sandia.

Jane and Norbert oversee the man and Jane says to Norbert. "I think our next mission will be coming up a lot sooner than we think and I think we actually make a pretty good team now that we know each other a little better."

Jane smiles sweetly at Norbert for a few minutes before Norbert shakes hands with Jane.

"Agreed!" Norbert replies and smiles back.


	6. Chapter 6: The Helreon Elite

**Cosplay Loser**

**Chapter 6: The Helreon Elite**

Norbert, Jane, and President Sandia stand in the debriefing room of an NSA office. There, an NSA Director explains what happened to Atomos.

"Now you must all be wondering why Atomos suddenly veered away from your factory when it was supposed to land there during its test and it was because someone actually tried to use an override signal to override the commands being sent by Sandia Industries to Atomos to try and steal the robot. President Sandia, do you suspect anyone or any institution that would attempt this kind of theft?" The NSA Director asks.

"The only company I know capable of such things is CISRAY Communications. They have been trying to sabotage my company for quite awhile now and with their highly advanced telecommunications products they might have actually succeeded. There is no one else that has CISRAY's technology." The President replies.

"Well then, I know that this is illegal but this is an issue of national security and in situations like this, the authority of the NSA surpasses even that of the judicial system. Atomos has been detected circling the upper atmosphere at 85,000km/h but its fuel supply is limited and if it does run out of fuel it'll crash and we risk a nuclear explosion and an international scandal where people from other countries will think that we can't control our war toys. So here's the plan; Norbert and Jane will use their powers to sneak into the headquarters of CISRAY Communications here in Millcouver and steal their signal interceptor. Once they have taken the device, they will be flown out by helicopter. I know these devices are heavy so we'll be bringing in a Comanche Stealth Chinook to do the job. Now, since you two kids are not official NSA agents your participation in this assignment is purely voluntary. So will you kids do it or not?"

"If Atomos crashes it would cause untold destruction and we would have higher chances of securing the device with our powers so yes we will do it. Is that not right Ms. Sandia?" Norbert asks Jane.

"Yes of course! The reputation of Sandia Industries also rests on our actions!" Jane replies.

"Alright, you two will be doing this covert. Even though you have powers, you'll attract a lot of suspicion and if a fight occurs, you might end up destroying the signal interceptor and exposing our operation to the public. I will be giving you two aliases and disguises. Norbert, you'll be Mr. John Gantt and Jane you'll be Ms. Sandra Summers you will both be posing as executives who would like to make a deal and use the signaling technology of CISRAY Communications in a new network infrastructure. We will provide the false information allowing your entry via an insider we will assign to CISRAY and you two will enter the facility. Once you are inside, you will use your powers to sneak in and steal the interceptor. Is that clear?"

"Yes!" Both teenagers reply.

"Alright, you two get suited up." The Director replies.

****

Several hours later, the black Stealth Chinook is flown into a yard outside of CISRAY Communication's Research and Development laboratory in downtown Millcouver. Norbert and Jane then go straight into the reception area of the main office. Norbert is dressed in a black suit and red tie while Jane is dressed in a dark red blazer and dark straight skirt.

"Welcome to CISRAY Communications how may I help you?" The receptionist gives a warm greeting to the duo.

"I am Mr. John Gantt and this is my associate Ms. Sandra Summers we are here to convey a deal that our company Diver Internet Service would like to make with CISRAY." "Wait a moment as I page our marketing department head." The receptionist presses a button on the intercom and calls the marketing head.

In a few minutes, the marketing head appears and greets the two agents. "Good afternoon I am Willard Henry, the head of marketing and I am responsible for handling contracts between our company and others. Please follow me to the meeting room."

Norbert and Jane follow Willard down the hall past the reception area, he then whispers to them. "Good thing you arrived on time, I'll show you to the test facility where the signal interceptor is located. You two make it quick and do not leave a single trace of your entry."

Willard leads them up the elevator into the third floor where the laboratory is located.

"You can find the interceptor in a storeroom at the following location." Willard says as he shows the duo a map with the storeroom marked somewhere in the middle of the laboratory.

"You ready Jane?" Norbert asks.

"I was born ready!" Jane replies.

The duo walks into the laboratory and immediately sprints towards the location. With their lightning fast reflexes, it is not a problem for them to knock out any guards that get in the way. They are also careful to run beneath the blind spots of the surveillance cameras to minimize their detection. In a matter of minutes, they roll the heavy signal interceptor which is mounted on a rolling tray into a freight elevator at the corner of the lab. They then roll the device out of the ground floor and into the yard outside.

As the duo push the device towards their helicopter, Jane says to Norbert. "If we get caught, you are so getting screwed!"

Norbert smiles naughtily at Jane's comment.

Jane smiles and says "I roll my eyes."

Jane shakes her head at Norbert's response. In a few minutes, the alarm of the factory goes off and security guards scramble.

"Ms. Sandia! Go ahead and leap for the helicopter, I will run through the fence and get this device loaded into the helicopter in no time!"

"Yeah, I think it's time I made a break for it! The heavy muscle work is your department after all!" Jane grins haughtily as she squats and springs forward at a great distance, leaping over the factory's fence and quickly getting into the Stealth Chinook.

Norbert accelerates to 80km/h and abruptly breaks as he nears the fence. As the guards whistle at him and approach, Norbert speedily tears out a section of the fence and then goes back behind the signal interceptor and rolls out the device. He dashes into the helicopter and rolls the device up the rear cargo ramp.

"Alright, take her up! Let's go!" The copilot says as he sees Norbert roll the device into the cargo bay.

"Closing up cargo door!" The copilot says as he pulls up a lever that causes the cargo door to rise up and with a hydraulic hum, closes the rear cargo bay.

Norbert and Jane fasten their safety belts on the benches placed along the sides of the helicopter's cabin as the rotors of the helicopter start spinning rapidly. Whooshing sounds can be heard from the engine as the craft rises up from the ground. A gust of wind blows down on the grassy field as the helicopter gains altitude. After rising several hundred meters into the air, the helicopter turns around and flies away from the CISRAY factory, with the guards on the ground still scratching their heads and figuring out how Norbert tore through the fence and got the heavy device on the helicopter so quickly.

****

As the Stealth Chinook makes its way back into Sandia Industries Factory #4187, Jane starts looking around and spots a sliding door on the side of the helicopter.

She strokes her chin and grins naughtily. "Hey Norbert, how about we go sky diving for change?"

"We cannot because we were ordered to report to President Sandia and the NSA Director upon completion of our mission."

"Oh fuck orders! Come on this'll be fun!" Jane motions for Norbert to follow her as she removes her red blazer, revealing a tight yellow, short sleeved shirt underneath.

She also takes off her red, closed, high heeled shoes since she does not want them to fall off as she dives through the air.

"We're right over central park; this'll be the perfect chance for us to relax for a change! Come on!" Jane again calls out to Norbert as she takes off her stockings so that they do not get dirtied by the soil when she lands on her feet at central park.

"Don't worry; I'm the President's daughter, if he does get mad I'll be covering for the both of us!" Jane opens the sliding door on the side of the fuselage and cool wind rushes into the cabin.

"Fine, do whatever you wish but it is not my problem if we are scolded for this!" Norbert replies as he walks towards the sliding door and takes off his coat and tie.

"Okay, I'll go first. One… two… three!" Jane says as she bends her knees and presses her bare feet against the cold, hard steel of the cabin floor before she leaps out into the sky.

Norbert sighs. _The kind of things this woman drags me into!_ He thinks as he hesitantly jumps into the air.

Jane screams excitedly as she stretches out her arms and smiles as she takes in the view of the great metropolis of Millcouver that she helped to save. Norbert is also amazed that he is soaring through the air, and would be able to land safely without the aid of a parachute.

_The powers of helreon are miraculous! This gas may even change the fate of humanity as we know it!_ Norbert contemplates the miracles of science as he looks at the gleaming, modern metropolis that stands before him.

It is late in the afternoon and the afternoon sun casts an orange glow onto the city. Jane and Norbert take in the stunning view as they quickly fall.

Jane glides over to Norbert and shouts to him. "Norbert, let's land over there! It's the largest clearing in the park!"

"Yes!" Norbert nods as he uses his talons as plasma thrusters to guide him into the large clearing by the artificial lake.

Jane, with her outstretched arms also veers into the grassy clearing as she and Norbert draw closer and closer to the ground with each passing of the wind. In a few seconds they touchdown with Jane landing in a squatting position with her bare feet sinking into the soil, using the newfound flexibility of her joints and the soles of her feet as a shock absorber while Norbert cushions his landing using the thrust generated by his talon's plasma jets. After landing on the ground, Norbert and Jane make their way to a nearby bench and take their seats.

"That was exhilarating!" Norbert crashes onto the chair and rests his back on it as he places his right arm on the armrest and wipes sweat off his brow with his left hand.

"Told you! And you had to go and be a killjoy back in the chopper!" Jane replies as she pulls out a pack of cigarettes and draws a piece out of the pack.

Norbert turns his head looks at Jane surprised.

"Cig?" Jane stretches out her hand and offers Norbert a cigarette.

"Thank you very much but I kindly refuse. Cigarettes are the number one cause of a multitude of lung disorders you know." Norbert flatly replies.

"Humph! Spoiled sport!" Jane replies as she pulls back the cigarette and uses it for herself.

A few minutes of silence pass between the two as they relax in the bench. While Jane lights the cigarette and places it in her mouth, Norbert curiously stares at the skyscraper to the far left of the bench at the southern end of central park. He stares at the glass structure with white diamond shaped trusses keeping it supported and a pyramid shaped tip atop the tall building.

"What are you staring at?" Jane asks as she tilts her head up and blows a puff of smoke into the air, thinking that Norbert is keeping a fixated gaze, seemingly at her.

"I was merely admiring the grandeur of that massive skyscraper to your left." Norbert points out.

"You just notice everything don't you. That's the Nordstrom building, it's an office block. My father invited Mr. Nordstrom to our house once at a dinner party." Jane says as she turns her head to view the building.

"Your parents are really prominent people." Norbert comments.

"Well it has its ups and downs. My mother is dead by the way, and my father… well he's a good man but he's quite fixated on his work. That's just how geniuses are I suppose. Besides my father considers you one too Norb, I bet you two would have no problem being cooped up in a lab for days on end doing nothing but hard science!" Jane smiles at Norbert while she rests her left hand on the left armrest with the burning cigarette in between her fingers.

"I would most probably enjoy that!" Norbert replies excitedly.

"By the way, since you got your powers, do you still need your dorky glasses to see clearly?" Jane asks.

"Well not really, all my senses have become enhanced beyond measure since I acquired my special abilities." Norbert replies.

"Can you take them off?" Jane asks as she moves closer to Norbert.

"Sure." Norbert takes off his glasses.

"You look way better with them off, how 'bout you ditch them for good?" Jane asks.

"Well, I really don't need them anymore so…" Norbert is cut off as Jane moves even closer to him.

"You know, you're starting to look really handsome, especially since your powers have made you leaner and more rugged. I misjudged you. When I teased you, you didn't cower like some other people did, you were brave to stand up to me and you were very cunning and decisive when you fought back. You're a lot tougher than you appear to be Norb, and your toughness makes you really sexy!" Jane says and as Norbert senses her body temperature rising he blushes and lowers the hand that is holding his eyeglasses.

Jane places a hand on Norbert's neck and playfully strokes his hair.

"What are you getting at Jane?" Norbert replies as he gets more and more nervous.

"I'm getting at the fact that you're a really cool, tough, gentleman and your stoic demeanor makes you charming but also mysterious… in a very, very seductive way!" Jane says as she puts out the fire of her cigarette by rubbing it against the stone pavement of the park.

"I… do not know what to say!" Norbert replies and he backs up a few centimeters as Jane draws closer.

"You don't have to say anything, you saved me Norbert and I'm a super-girl now thanks to you, so here's what you get!" Jane replies as she presses her hot chest against Norbert's and plants a very deep kiss on Norbert's mouth with her seductive red lips.

Norbert drops his eyeglasses and then presses against Jane's chest in an attempt to push her away. "Ms. Sandia, this is really not proper!" He comments.

To this, the sultry Jane replies. "Mr. Chonsey I have a message for you: shut up!"

With that Jane forces herself once again onto Norbert. She runs her hands through Norbert's orange, curly hair and plants another deep kiss, this time with her explorative tongue swimming around his mouth. Norbert closes his eyes and blushes intensely as he receives Jane's hot feminine passion. Norbert ultimately gives way to the fiery young woman's romantic advance and hugs her tightly, returning the kiss. The two kiss for a few minutes until they decide to leave the park and make love in a nearby hotel. They could have done their romance in their houses but their passions came over them and they could not wait to release their desires for each other. They rent out an empty penthouse suite using Jane's money and as soon as they enter the classy suite they cannot help but continue kissing. They kiss one another until they collapse into the bed with their clothes on and continue their lovemaking till the evening.

****

Next morning, the two lovers are found sleeping together naked with Norbert's face pressed deeply underneath Jane's breasts. The alarm goes off and Norbert wakes up to turn it off.

"What time is it?" The droopy eyed Jane asks as she covers her chest with the blanket.

"It's 7:30 am, President Sandia will be expecting us. What will we say to him now that we are very late?"

Jane falls back onto the bed and replies tiredly. "They already have the freaking interceptor what more could they want? It's not like we can't have a break once in a while right?"

Suddenly, Jane's cell-phone rings loudly. "Who the hell could it be at a time like this?"

"Hello?" Jane answers the call.

"Jane! Where have you and Norbert been? We need you here ASAP! The signal interceptor is not working! We need to catch Atomos in mid-flight and force it down to the ground!" President Sandia replies.

"Norbert we've got to go! Atomos has gone haywire and we need to bring it down!" Jane gets up and gathers her clothes.

"I knew this would be a bad idea!" Norbert replies.

"Oh, is that so? But you know you wanted it when your arms folded around mine and you accepted my advances." Jane smiles mischievously as she dresses up.

Norbert smiles back as he also gets dressed. The two then hire a taxi to take them to Sandia Industries Factory #4187.

****

Norbert and Jane make their way to the temporary control center of the factory. And there they are greeted by President Sandia and the NSA Director.

"There will be plenty of time to scold you two kids later but first we've got to focus on bringing Atomos down. It's headed for a collision course with Millcouver and we can't allow that to happen!" The NSA Director says.

"Norbert, Jane, you two will fly on newly built customized robots resembling Atomos and hold Atomos down by the shoulders and carry it to the ground. We built these two robots in as little time possible using available spare parts and tuned them to respond to your powers. Jane's Robot is armed with precision titanium helreon rocket launchers while Norbert's is armed with helreon heat rays. These robots were built in little time so they are not as massive as Atomos but they still pack a punch."

"Enough to stop Atomos I hope." The NSA Director comments.

"Of course! They were built using the same technology and they will be aided by Jane and Norbert's powers!" President Sandia replies.

"Norbert and Jane, you will approach Atomos and shoot down its still active helreon thrusters after which you will safely carry down the robot. Atomos' computer system was fried by the signal interceptor used by CISRAY to steal it so it may behave unpredictably when you intercept it. Be very careful, now go to the hangars and suit up!" the President orders.

Norbert and Jane nod their heads and scramble for the hangar. There they dress up in tight flight suits once again. A pinkish white one for Jane and a dark blue one for Norbert. They zip up their suits quickly and make their way into the hatches on the backs of their robots which are 25% the size of Atomos. The robots are also color designated: Jane's is mostly pinkish white in color while Norbert's is mostly dark blue.

In the cockpits, the two pilots switch on the observation screens and the launch sequence for the two robots begins.

"Disengaging hydraulic arrestors!" The launch controller pulls a lever that causes the restraining trusses of the two robots to swing out and free them.

"Begin walk cycle!" The controller orders.

"Roger!" Norbert and Jane collectively reply as they switch on the robots' drive motors and walk out of the launch bay.

"Now head over to the graphite launch pad and prepare for take off!"

"Aye!" Norbert and Jane reply as they use their boosters to speed over to the launch pad.

They both stand on the massive pad and engage their thrusters. The two robots accelerate into the air at the same velocity used by Atomos much to the shock of Jane and Norbert.

"Damn! This thing'll be even tougher to control than the B-2!" Jane says to Norbert over the radio.

"You are right about that, at 85,000km/h the G-forces are enormous!" Norbert replies as he struggles to keep his grip on the controls of his violently vibrating robot.

The two robots leave long trails of blue plasma in their wake as they launch into battle. Following their radar guidance system, the two pilot's locate Atomos on screen and it is heading into Millcouver from 30 degrees Northwest at full speed.

"Atomos is coming into full view! Jane, ready your rocket launchers for long range sniper shots at the engines to stall them while I will move in and use my helreon heat rays for the final blows!"

"Alright!" Jane replies as she veers away from the incoming Atomos and pulls the two triggers on her cockpit with each hand, firing several titanium tipped helreon high velocity shells that accelerate to speeds of 300,000km/h.

The shells hit the nozzles but only manage to dent them. Atomos slows down and Norbert speeds up to 120,000km/h to get near it and vaporize its nozzles shut to cut off its helreon exhaust. Norbert draws in closer and turns his robot's arms towards Atomos' nozzles to melt them shut, but as Norbert pulls his triggers and tries to fire his shots, Atomos turns to face Norbert and fires its heat rays at him. Norbert dodges the shots and they fire off harmlessly into the air.

Norbert then climbs to a higher altitude to escape Atomos' firing range and he then radios Jane. "Jane! Atomos shoots back if we get too close, try and plug its nozzles with your titanium rockets! Then we'll both come in and bring it down!"

"Alright!" Jane replies as she tries to shoot titanium rockets into the nozzles.

But suddenly, Atomos catches the missiles Jane launches with its hands and throws the missiles back at equally high velocities. The hypersonic missiles dart towards Jane. As the missiles speed towards her, Jane's eyes widen and her jaws drop. She may be alert but the missiles are coming in too fast for her to try to dodge them.

"Jane!" Norbert shouts as he nosedives at 120,000km/h to block the missiles coming towards Jane.

The missiles hit Norbert's robot releasing vast amounts of energy. Norbert tries with all his might to deflect the shells and this leaves him extremely fatigued to the point that some parts of his skin turn bluish grey. Norbert's robot rocks violently as it plummets headfirst into the ground.

"Norbert!" Jane cries out worriedly to Norbert as she chases after him and carries his robot back up.

"Jane! You should not have come for me! Atomos is your prime target!" Norbert replies over the radio.

"Don't play the tragic hero damn you! We're doing this together and coming back alive!" Jane chokes back tears as she helps Norbert's robot into an upright position.

"I will try Ms. Sandia but there is no guarantee that I will live through this!" Norbert says through raspy words as he struggles to regain his balance.

"Now, for Atomos! You've caused enough trouble you goddamn hunk of junk! My Norbert nearly died because of you!" Tears roll down Jane's eyes as she aims angrily at the nozzles and fires multiple shots.

"Try and catch all of these goddamn it!" Jane screams as she finishes all the missiles on the missile pods mounted on her robot's shoulders.

The multiple missiles catch Atomos by surprise and eventually the nozzles are closed off, causing the robot to slow down and fall. Jane then speeds up and grabs Atomos by one arm followed by a struggling Norbert who uses all of his might to accelerate towards Atomos' other arm and hold it down.

"Dad! We've got Atomos but Norbert is badly hurt!" Jane radios her dad at the control center worriedly.

"Oh my! Get the medical team to the runway ASAP! We have got a man down!" President Sandia calls out to his staff.

"Just a little more Norb!" Jane replies to Norbert, her eyes red with tears.

"Yes Ms. Sandia, we will land, I will get better and you will wipe those sad tears off your pretty face." Norbert replies as they carry Atomos down to the runway at Sandia Industries Factory #4187.

Atomos' weight causes Norbert and Jane to do a violent crash landing. They use the all power of their robotic legs to stop themselves from sliding into the hangar and after a violent skid across the runway, they eventually stop. They climb down the retractable ladders of their robots as an ambulance approaches the robots and as soon as Norbert steps on the ground, he collapses.

Jane rushes to Norbert upon seeing him fall and kneels by his side.

"Norbert! What happened to you?" Jane cradles Norbert's head in her arms as tears start to well up in her eyes.

"I always made fun of you… always treated you like crap, but now that I've fallen for you, you're taken away from me!" Jane cries hysterically and her tears fall on the comatose Norbert's face.

"Why must my love be so brief? I fall in love the first day, and he next day you're dead! Why!!!" Jane brings Norbert's head closer to hers and cries unstoppably.

"There they are! We need to get Mr. Chonsey to a hospital!" President Sandia orders the medical team to place Norbert on a stretcher as he rushes to Jane's side and consoles her.

President Sandia places a coat on Jane and comforts her. "Now dear, that Norbert is a tough man, he'll live through this just you wait!"

"But his body felt cold! He felt dead!" Jane says, her voice strained with grief.

****

The next few hours are a grueling wait for Jane and President Sandia. Jane paces around outside the intensive care unit and bites her thumbnail as tears still continue to roll down her eyes. In a few minutes, the door opens and heavy steps that can only be made by talons are heard. Norbert is completely unaware of what Jane had felt after he collapsed on the ground so when Jane sees him without his gray spots and in perfect shape, Jane tackles him and pushes him against the wall.

She slaps his face and says. "Don't you collapse on me again damn it! I thought you were dead back there!"

Jane then hugs Norbert tightly and allows a fresh stream of tears to roll down her cheeks as she relishes his embrace.

"I have it covered Mr. President!" Norbert says to President Sandia who also gets up and tries to approach the two new lovers but decides they need some time alone.

"Good man Mr. Chonsey, I count on you to persevere!" President Sandia waves his hand and walks off.

"The doctors said I only lost consciousness but there is no harm to my body. I lost most of my internal organs after my mutation, you know, so the chance that I would die after such an ordeal is very slim. To revive me from my unconsciousness, I was given energy from a defibrillator; I must say my new body likes the electricity!" Norbert explains to Jane.

"Then, you're probably going to like this!" Jane backs off, wipes her tears and smiles naughtily at Norbert as she takes out a taser stick that she uses for self-defense and shocks Norbert.

Norbert is rejuvenated by the shock. "That actually feels quite good, do it again!"

Jane playfully shocks Norbert in the chest once more before she grabs his arm and says to him. "Come! We're needed in the meeting room! The NSA Director is making a new defense division and we're part of it! A war's breaking out against the Kanakan Republic and with our new powers we've got to do what we can to help; we'll kick their sorry asses and show them that they can't fuck with us!"

Norbert follows Jane for a meeting at the briefing room.

"We have got a war on our hands ladies and gentlemen! Those Kanakan bastards have gained possession of ballistic missiles and taken control of the mines and oil fields down there! We need all the help we can get because the world economy is in deep trouble if we don't pry the goods from these third world idiots! President Sandia, we need you to build more of these robots since we're gonna need them to intercept the Kanakan nukes! Can you make 5,000 units and train 5,000 helreon irradiated super soldiers for our new infantry in 6 months, we'll give you $150,000,000,000 to do it!" The NSA Director explains.

"Of course! With my industrial resources and government funding it can certainly be done! We've already got two Helreon Soldiers here with us!" President Sandia points to Jane and Norbert.

"Jane, Norbert. I have finalized the paper work. You both are 18 years of age and your country needs you to fight for it! We've contacted Malaheim Academy and they agreed to graduate you two with honors if you do this service for the United States of America! Are you two up for it?" The NSA Director asks the two teenagers.

"We cannot allow the Kanakans to get what they want since the rest of the world will be plunged into turmoil if that happens!" Norbert declares.

"That's right! The rest of us will be in deep shit if they and their fat-ass dictator get what they want, so yes I am enlisting for service in the Helreon Elite Soldier Unit!" Jane exclaims.

"Good! I want you two to get packed up and report back here in 2400 hours!" The NSA Director orders.

"Sir!" The two teenagers salute and head out of the meeting room.

"This is amazing! I get to be an actual combat pilot!" Jane enthusiastically grabs Norbert by the arm and pulls up and down on it.

"I congratulate you on your courage Ms. Sandia for we need brave people like you in this Great War!" Norbert exclaims.

"Excuse me; am I too late for the meeting?" A girl with an East European accent asks Jane and Norbert. She is also dressed in a flight suit uniform.

"And who might you be madam?" Norbert asks as he looks at the beautiful blonde, purple eyed woman whose hair has been tied up into two cute pigtails.

"Oh you must be the first recruits to this outfit! I have heard about your bravery in saving Millcouver from the terrorists and Atomos! Pleased to meet you I am Tatiana Pavlova, I was sent by the Russian Federation to participate in this military exercise against Kanaka since I am a junior league ace acrobatic pilot!" Tatiana shakes hands with Norbert and Jane.

"Wow! A real ace pilot cool! I'm Jane Sandia and I'm more of a reluctant pilot after Norbert here dragged me into a B-2 to shoot down those terrorist fighters!"

"I am Norbert Chonsey, pleasure to meet you Ms. Pavlova."

"Norbert here is a really, really charming guy once you get to know him!" Jane kisses Norbert's cheek.

"Oh, then I should really try to know more about this Mr. Chonsey!" Tatiana giggles as she looks upon Norbert's now handsome physique.

"We're going down to the Weiser Nightclub for a costume party, R and R and for solicitation of new recruits, isn't that right Norbert?" Jane tugs at Norbert's sleeve.

"Well it would be my pleasure to escort you two pretty ladies to the nightclub!" Norbert enthusiastically replies.

"Yes that does sound like fun! And we already have actual flight suits to show off!" Tatiana happily grabs Norbert's other arm.

Norbert wraps his arms around Tatiana and Jane's shoulders and the trio walks down the hall excitedly anticipating the party and having some friendly chit-chat.

****

END OF BOOK 1

****


End file.
